The Unforeseen Ally
by He11'sDomain
Summary: The Akatsuki capture Sasuke and plan to interrogate him about Orochimaru. In the meantime, he must room with Itachi. Will Sasuke's horrible past be revealed? How will Itachi react? Can he save his little brother? Abuse, rape. Sasuke age 15, Itachi age 20.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so here's my next story. I have a few ideas I could spin on this so hopefully the introduction doesn't scare everyone off if it's a bit slow.**

**Enjoy!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Itachi filed neatly into the room along with the rest of his colleagues, a select few speaking amongst themselves as they took their respective seats at the long table, awaiting direction from their leader.

He suddenly appeared before them at the head of the table, standing erect and magnificent. Silence filled the near empty room as his purple eyes looked to each individual before continuing, "We have a new objective."

Itachi watched listlessly as Deidara, the most reckless and audacious of them all, questioned loudly, "What? We aren't after the Jinchuurikis anymore? You must be joking."

The leader gave him a thoroughly displeased look as a few snickers traveled throughout the table. Deidara's teeth ground together in both anger and mortification.

"I said no such thing, Deidara. Listen." He looked back to the rest of the Akatsuki, taking a fleeting, curious glance at Itachi before continuing. "Our new objective focuses on Orochimaru."

Most of the Akatsuki members looked to each other in mild surprise. Itachi kept up the façade, all of his face in line and completely at ease. Maybe too much at ease, he cursed silently.

Leader spoke. "We must discover his motive and determine whether this will benefit or negatively effect our organization."

Kisame raised an eyebrow. "Why are we worried about Orochimaru at all? Has he done something that requires our attention?"

The leader nodded. "With the help of Zetsu's espionage, Sasori was able to interrogate one of Orochimaru's subordinates. Before the man died, it was brought to light that Orochimaru may have intentions of taking the Jinchuurikis, as well."

Kakuzu scoffed in annoyance. "Probably just to add to his own power, the bastard."

The leader spoke, "The intention is irrelevant. We will capture Orochimaru's apprentice, Uchiha Sasuke, to gather information. If anything, we can use the boy as leverage to get from Orochimaru the information we need."

Itachi watched Deidara's eyes suddenly widen, an indefinable expression on his features. He seemed astonished, maybe even happily surprised.

Itachi said nothing, observing Deidara with intense, grave eyes, his jaws taut and lips in a thin line.

Black Zetsu contributed to the conversation. "It'll be a real pain, though. Uchiha Sasuke has grown to be a formidable opponent, one not to be taken lightly."

Leader nodded. "We will form a three-man team to guarantee his captivity."

Deidara nearly burst in his seat, his palms pushing hard against the long table as he stood. "I would like to be a member of this team."

The leader shook his head. "You're still not experienced enough for this mission, Deidara. Sasuke is dangerous."

Itachi remained silent, watching as Deidara physically wilted, dropping carelessly and bleakly back into his seat.

XxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke hastily sprung off the tree branch, chakra rushing through his feet to gain speed as he soared through the air, his pursuers much too close for his personal liking. He spun quickly and threw five kunai at the nearest enemy, hearing a faint curse as it nicked him in the arm. Landing on the next branch, Sasuke took a sharp right and with a burst of speed continued his onward evasion.

He frowned, displeased he'd have to result to escape, but it couldn't be helped. He'd killed Orochimaru only hours ago, gotten rid of that vile, forsaken snake of a man, and, without rest or recovery since then, was too weary to capably battle any Akatsuki member.

Especially not three.

He cursed his incredibly frustrating lack of luck and took another sharp turn, only hoping they'd fall for something he knew they wouldn't. Maybe if he had been provided with a four-leaf clover or some fairy dust he could make this troublesome situation go away.

Sasuke sneered but kept going. There was no one or nothing to rely on but himself. He slowed down his speed as his pursuers increased theirs and, right when they were in range, released Chidori through every pore of his body, the fierce lightning escaping wildly in all directions.

Sasuske heard another curse from behind him and finally turned to face them, landing nimbly on a thick branch and watching as the others did the same, but at a distance. There was no other solution, he realized, but to fight. They were Akatsuki, inevitably too experienced to fail at something as simple as a chase.

But with Sasuke at a numerical disadvantage he could only wonder at the outcome. While the Akatsuki was well known to travel in pairs of two, today it appeared they wanted to be even more problematic.

What a fucking joy.

Discreetly, he gave them all a quick inspection; all three Akatsuki, only one he could identify as Kisame, were in perfect condition; not including, of course, the one that had had an unfortunate confrontation with Sasuke's kunai.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was painfully the less for wear, both his palms stabbed through each side and still oozing blood. Absently, he tried to remember how to recover his chakra as he tried even harder to forget why he needed to in the first place.

Sasuke sneered as his thoughts turned to his sensei but quickly composed his features as he focused on the men before him, watching him with keen eyes.

One of them, white-haired and certainly the most human-looking of the three, took a step forward, holding out his hand in what looked like what was supposed to be reassurance. "It's okay, Sasuke-kun. We do not wish to harm you."

Sasuke merely stayed where he was, his hand on the hilt of his blade. It didn't make sense for members of such a high-level organization to go on such a crazed hunt without the intention of spilling blood. After all, the sole purpose of having prey was to play with it, right?

"What do you want?" Sasuke questioned, his eyes piercing darkly into each of them. It had been an abrupt ambush indeed, his particularly keen sight the sole factor that allowed him to narrowly dodge their group attack. Then their second ambush was activated, whether automated or by one of the Akatsuki's doing Sasuke wasn't sure, and in a sudden moment a flurry of kunai had been showered on him from all directions but behind him, and he was forced to retreat.

He didn't know why they had predetermined him as their target, but it sure as hell could have come at a better time.

Sasuke inwardly shrugged. No matter; whatever it was they wanted from him, they couldn't have it.

"Only your cooperation," Kisame said with a ubiquitous smirk. He looked like a man of superiority, Sasuke thought absently.

The raven-haired boy stayed where he was, his Sharingan gaze never once displaying signs of weakness or uncertainty. After all, why would he? Fear was for those that cared for their lives, cared that they survived to live another day, breathe another breath, and spend another fleeting moment with friends and loved ones. Sasuke stopped caring a long time ago.

He'd almost forgotten what it was like to fear—almost. He wished, oh he wished he could, could forget the cold shiver playing up and down his spine, the profuse sweat that made him feel like he was drowning, that indescribable moment where he stood breathless because _nothing made sense_.

No, he'd never forgotten.

And the men before him were starting to get annoying. Very.

Sasuke's grip on his sword tightened. "Why don't you stop being intentionally vague and tell me what I want to know?" He'd never been one for elusion, despised it when people required the aid of avoidance to get their message across.

Or, really, not get their message across, because Sasuke still didn't know what the hell they wanted.

Kisame turned to the white-haired man, his smirk widening. "He's quite the feisty one, isn't he?" He laughed, turning back to Sasuke. "It's cute."

The man leered as well, his teeth gleaming menacingly. "Quite so, Kisame-san. Maybe we shouldn't take him back to base, after all." He snickered loudly. "We could just eat him right here."

Sasuke's eyebrows lowered. Take him back to base?

This was beginning to sound much too hazardous for his liking. Having three Akatsuki members after him was one thing, but to be taken back to base for the entire organization? Was it because they found out about Orochimaru?

But suddenly the three Akatsuki members were in the air, like some unseen message had passed between them, their movements in sync as they closed in on the Uchiha.

Sasuke hissed, swiftly back flipping out of the enemy's range, but it wasn't quick enough. While he had managed to avoid one, he was forced to reckon with the other two, one of which he had quite conveniently rammed into. Kisame stood tremendously tall behind him, his odd weapon pressed hard against his neck.

After a few moments of struggle, Sasuke's limbs began to shake and at first the only way he could react was in confusion. _Was this fear?,_ Sasuke considered with wide eyes. Was he actually scared of what was going to happen to him?

Kisame pressed the sword tighter against Sasuke's neck, chuckling. "Well, isn't that interesting. Samehada appears to be taking a great likening to your chakra, Sasuke-kun. He always did relish in the taste of darkness."

Sasuke inwardly cursed. Not fear, the sword that was taking all his chakra. _Chakra I can't afford to lose, _he thought bitterly. His hands reached for his kunais but it was a wasted effort, the man with an arched back grabbing his hands in an unforgivable grip as he bound them together.

Sasuke's vision began to blur and he hissed as he fell unceremoniously to his knees, for the first time feeling vulnerable. _Get up_, his mind screamed at him. He knew the horrors of what could happen to him while he was unconscious, he _knew_, goddamn it_._

But escape was impossible. His limbs were stuck, frozen in place, and he couldn't stop the sudden rush of landscape as the harsh ground came up to meet him.

XxXxXx

Sasuke awoke in a daze, his eyes unfocused as he instinctively searched his bare surroundings. He was in a room, a small one, which consisted of four gray walls, a shade lighter for the ceiling and tile floor, a door, and a bed. So conveniently, he had not been positioned on the soft lump, instead with his hands and feet shackled to the walls in the corner of the room, his hands hanging limp above his head with his legs curled up on the cold floor. Experimentally, he tested the bindings, their grip tight and unrelenting.

Already panting from his precariously low chakra reserve, he willed himself to perform a Chidori.

Instead, though, he gasped in surprise, pain suddenly surging through him as his entire body writhed, the electric currents traveling violently through his body.

"That rope is a special kind we invented to prevent chakra usage."

Sasuke turned at the sudden presence of the Akatsuki member, prepared to demand the reason behind his imprisonment when his tongue felt like lead in his mouth.

Tobi.

He walked further into the room. "It also prevents your body from storing chakra. Quite inconvenient for the victim, is it not?"

Sasuke's mouth grew into a small sneer. This was the man, that _damn _man that tried to convince him it was not Itachi that caused the Uchiha clan destruction. As if he were a mere victim of circumstance.

Join the damn club.

Sasuke's lip twitched, but he kept a level gaze with the masked man. "What am I doing here?" He twisted his wrists, the rope beginning to rub his flesh raw. "And why am I tied up?"

The man before him stood from his position on the bed to take a step toward the door. "Do not worry, Sasuke-kun, once we get the information we need you will be promptly released."

Sasuke was about to unhappily respond when Tobi spoke again, his hand on the doorknob, "Don't get too comfy, someone will be coming back for you shortly."

With that, Tobi left, shutting the door behind him. Sasuke could hear the lock click in place.

He rested his head against the wall, again testing the bonds. Both of his feet were tied on opposite sides of his body, his ankles resting beside his hips, and Sasuke suddenly realized his legs were spread much more than he'd ever be willing to sit.

Violent memories rushed toward him, and Sasuke swallowed loudly, doing his best to suppress them as he tried squirming into a better position. He inwardly cursed, the shackles on his feet too distanced to allow him to properly close his legs. _Damn it._

The door opened, Kisame once again making an appearance as he grinned condescendingly, making his way over. "Been a while, huh, Sasuke-kun?" He laughed as he bent to the smaller boy's level, unshackling him from the wall.

Sasuke pressed his knees together self-consciously and was suddenly heaved from the ground, Kisame's grip on the collar of his shirt bringing him quickly to his feet. He stood unsteadily, and the shark-like man did a few quick hand seals to remove the rope around his ankles, intentionally keeping his hands bound. "If you cooperate, we'll keep this off. I'd prefer not carry you everywhere, no matter how light you are."

Sasuke nodded. Chances of escape were undoubtedly slim. He'd merely have to keep a keen eye out for moments of weakness.

Kisame grabbed the back of Sasuke's shirt, leading him roughly out of the room, passed the next few rooms, down the hall that in turn led to a large, nearly empty room, the only furniture a long, rectangular table in the center.

Akatsuki members were already seated at the table, discussing amongst each other about the daily gossip of the hidden villages or their latest conquests in defeating the Jinchuurikis.

Kisame led Sasuke to an empty seat and, reluctantly, he sat, not bothering to look about his surroundings. He knew Itachi would be here, knew that fiend of a man was sitting somewhere near him in this very room; hell, maybe he was even right beside him.

He didn't care. It wasn't just Itachi that'd done Sasuke wrong in the past and, after a while, he just stopped caring.

Sasuke kept his scrutiny on the table, his mind running through various escape scenarios he could execute if presented the right situation.

Absently, though, he realized that whoever was sitting across from him was staring at him, and not very discreetly. Sasuke ignored it, trying to focus on his current predicament but, after another long moment of feeling the man's almost unnerving gaze, finally looked up to confront the spectator.

The man had long golden-blond hair, his bangs coming in front of his face to fully cover one eye. Sasuke kept a level gaze as the man continued watching him almost hungrily, his tongue flashing out to lick sensuously at his lips.

Sasuke's stomach flipped at the much too familiar feeling in his gut, but remained outwardly composed, his cold eyes staring evenly into the other man's.

Finally, the man thought to do something other than gawk, a smirk breaking across his face as he spoke, "Exactly how old are you, Sasuke-chan?"

The question caught Sasuke off guard, and he raised a puzzled, annoyed eyebrow.

After the man got only silence, he continued again. "Oh, come on, just tell me. I _really _wanna know."

Sasuke decided not to call the man out on his juvenile remark, keeping his sneer to himself. "I don't see how that concerns you."

The man leaned his head onto his closed hand, his elbow resting on the table as he watched Sasuke with that same grin. "You know, Sasuke-chan, you look damn sexy when you're all mysterious like that. I've got the biggest boner like you wouldn't believe." His tongue escaped his lips again, and Sasuke couldn't resist scoffing in revulsion.

But something deep inside Sasuke was screaming at him, trying to tell him something his mind didn't comprehend.

Gods, if only he could tell what the fuck it was saying.

Instead, he went against his natural instinct and ignored the voice, deeming it as paranoia. "If you are a man of only pleasure then I dare say you are unworthy of it entirely," Sasuke said, his expression neutral.

"Ahh, is that so?" the blond man cooed. "Then how would I be worthy in your eyes, Sasuke-chan? What do I have to do to make you have willing sex with me?"

Sasuke now became aware of two men, not one, staring at him, and he would've bet anything that the other man was Itachi. Sasuke hid a sneer; the man must be watching for signs of weakness, relishing in his kid brother's pain.

Sasuke's eye twitched, keeping his gaze on Blondie. "You misunderstand me; I have no interest in your sexual appetite. Now leave me alone."

The older man's eyes squinted and his smirk fell off his face. "Excuse me? You wanna fucking run that by me one more time?"

Sasuke ignored the man, absently looking at the two holes in his palms left by Orochimaru. They remained unhealed, the fissures red and messy.

Kisame chuckled. "It's okay, Deidara, not everyone can have who they want. Just got to pick and choose."

Deidara's face was scrunched up in rage, hissing softly, "I _did _choose." Unexpectedly, Sasuke felt an odd, unpleasant sensation snake up his leg, starting at his ankle and steering toward his inner thigh. Realizing it was the man's bare leg rubbing up against him, he jerked away from the unwelcome touch, sending his chair back several inches to give him ample space.

"What the hell?" Sasuke asked harshly, genuinely offended.

"Didn't you hear me?" Deidara hissed, "I _want _you, damn it!"

The room grew hushed as the other Akatsuki turned confused gazes in their direction, and Sasuke pushed himself to his feet, his cheeks burning and his teeth grinding as he moved to leave.

But Kisame got a tight grip on his shirt and pulled it from beneath his pants.

Oh fuck.

For possibly the trillionth time since joining Orochimaru, Sasuke hated himself and hated that damn snake sannin for making him wear such a ridiculously revealing shirt.

But he had never expected to hate it as much as he did right then. As Kisame pulled at his shirt, it unraveled from beneath his pants, the once tucked shirt now loose and flapping in Kisame's hand.

Sasuke looked down mortified as he saw the grotesque scar running across his toned lower abdomen, the word _mine_ in scrawled print scorched deeply into his flesh. It was a dark, blackish hue, and Sasuke could still remember the vast, nearly immeasurable pain as the poker was driven into his skin.

"What the—," Kisame began as he looked at the mark, but halted abruptly as Sasuke, unable to efficiently use his hands, instead twisted his body, yanking himself out of the older man's grip. With hands still clasped tightly together, Sasuke used them to rearrange his shirt as he made his way to the exit, fingers trembling and palms aching.

He didn't get very far as Kisame grabbed the boy by the shoulders and wrapped his arms around his upper chest, pressing him into his own.

Sasuke tried in vain to wrench himself from the man's constricting hold, the tight arms inescapable. Instinctively, he tried using Chidori, the same electric current that surged through him before now rushing all over again. He cursed silently, breathless and bone-fucking-tired, bowing his head in defeat.

Why was he so damn weak?

Kisame snorted, pulling Sasuke's shirt out of the way for another inspection. "I'm surprised Orochimaru would do this sort of thing, no matter how possessive the damn snake is. With Sasuke as his container, I'd have thought he wouldn't allow even the slightest bit of a kunai to prick his little body."

Deidara snickered at that, an indefinable expression on his features, but a man with purple eyes and peculiar piercings had suddenly appeared, standing before Sasuke with a deep gaze, inspecting the burn wound with mild incredulity. He prodded at it, and Sasuke barely managed to contain the hiss that tried to escape. He's proven himself weak enough for one day.

"Orochimaru did this?"

Sasuke kept his head down, saying nothing as he felt everyone's gaze pinning him down like a squirming ant beneath a magnifying glass. It was humiliating, having to show off this shameful scar that brought back so many degrading memories.

The purple-eyed man refocused his hand from Sasuke's abdomen then his curled fists, indicating the holes. "And this?"

Sasuke swallowed a sob, instead savoring in the physical pain that distracted him from harsher pains as he felt the man fist a hand in his hair, yanking him up to meet his gaze. The man displayed no emotions, merely waiting for the response Sasuke was not planning to give. Who was this man to think he deserved to know what happened to him?

Before the man could continue, an odd-looking man—half black face, half white— came to stand beside him, gaining his attention. "Sir, it's almost noon, if the schedule is followed Orochimaru's subordinates should be free from surveillance—."

"Go ahead, Zetsu," the man replied, his gaze never leaving Sasuke's and his grip on his hair never loosening or tightening. "Bring Sasori."

Zetsu seemed to hesitate a bit. "You, you said you wished to assist in the interrogation. Or will you stay here?"

The supposed leader seemed deep in thought and, after a moment, released Sasuke, not unkindly, and brought his hands to his sides. "No, I shall come." He looked to the others seated around the table. "No plans of action will be pursued. Take advantage of this time to rest." He looked to Kisame. "Because you have the strongest physical condition, I want you to keep an eye on him when you can. Do not remove his shackles." He stood silent for another moment, as though in thought, then added, "Sasuke shall room with Itachi until my return."

Sasuke eyes widened, and from his peripheral he could see Itachi immediately straighten in his seat, blinking dubiously and eyebrows slashed.

And then the three were gone, Sasuke and Kisame standing adjacent to one another while the rest of the Akatsuki sat, astonished.

After long, dreadful moments of complete silence, the stillness thick and unnerving, Kisame brought everyone out of their dazes, finally sighing audibly. "Alright, I suppose I'll lead Sasuke to his room." He looked to Itachi. "Coming?"

Agonizingly slow, Itachi nodded, as though he was so speechless or so angry or so _something _that he knew he'd explode if he portrayed anything but the absolute necessities. Slowly, he stood, making his way behind Kisame and Sasuke, who had reached the door and were now walking down the long hallway. Sasuke's hands were still tightly bound with the chakra-restraining rope, and Kisame had a large hand on the small of the boy's back, ready if the boy were to attempt an outbreak.

Taking a right into another hallway then a left, Kisame had led Sasuke to stand in front of a closed gray door. The man opened it, allowing Sasuke first entrance as the boy surveyed his surroundings.

The walls, like all the rooms appeared to be, were gray. It wasn't as sparse as the first, though, including two twin beds, both on opposite sides of each other, and a small table with bland drawers.

"Why are there two beds?"

Kisame stepped into the room behind Sasuke. "Itachi-san had had a roommate until he was killed. Since then, he's been the only inhabitant." He chuckled darkly. "Until now, of course."

Itachi had trailed into the room, avoiding eye contact with his brother as he gazed interestedly at the pale wall.

Sasuke did not outwardly react, instead turning to Kisame with a slight frown. "How long until your leader comes back?" He'll go absolutely fucking mad if he stays here for long.

Kisame shrugged. "No idea." He smirked widely, stepping back into the hallway. "Well, I'll let you two get reacquainted." His laugh was heard even as the door shut.

And then the two Uchihas were left alone in the small room, both standing awkwardly. Sasuke could only imagine what Itachi's thoughts must be. He was probably wondering why Sasuke hadn't attacked him, even with his hands tied, or why he hadn't indignantly shouted at him for killing their clan, their _family._

In all honesty, Sasuke was surprised, too. He thought the day he finally confronted Itachi would be the day all his hatred and anger would simmer uncontrollably to the surface, violent and frenzied.

But Sasuke could still feel that ache, that deep ache in his soul that just made him _not care. _He almost sighed loudly, but at the last second managed to mute it, instead slumping his shoulders. He just felt so…lonely. He had thought facing Itachi would bring him back to life, make his life finally mean something again, but it was a wasted hope. Sasuke was too far gone to change, and too broken to mend.

"Something the matter?" Itachi asked with a cocked eyebrow, seemingly still pale from before.

Sasuke's gaze shot up to his brother's, stunned the man was talking to him, had assumed he would completely ignore him. After all, most high-esteemed men would talk only to those of their own caliber, and Sasuke was hardly his equal.

Sasuke huffed, choosing to ignore the question as he broke eye contact with Itachi, instead turning his gaze to the bed behind him. "This one yours?"

"No, you may use it."

Sasuke sat and leaned his head against the wall as Itachi did the same on his own bed, feeling the mattress dip under his weight.

For untold hours, they had sat there, not speaking, not looking at each other—aside from the occasional curious glance—, just…existing. Sasuke had expected it to be awkward, uncomfortable in the presence of his family's murderer, but it wasn't nearly as unpleasant as he had suspected. It felt nice, he thought before he could stop himself. He didn't invade his brother's space, and the older man didn't invade Sasuke's. They were at peace.

Sasuke's eyes began to droop, but he reluctantly fought it. What if they weren't at peace at all? What if Itachi's sole intention was to wait for him to fall asleep, so the boy would be even morevulnerable and ripe for killing?

Sasuke blinked and dug his palms harshly into his eyes. If anything, it just made his fatigue worse, and he cursed the world.

Soon his need for the comfort of the warm sheets below him was cultivating to a level his mind simply could not overcome. The mattress felt nice beneath him, soft, his exhaustion overwhelming every part of his body in a way that screamed and begged for reprieve.

And then he was succumbing to the urge, feeling his body slowly droop onto the mattress, his eyes closing in welcome oblivion.

XxXxXxXxXxX

**Alright, well there it is! I haven't decided if I should continue or not, so maybe you could leave a review determining if it's acceptable or total garbage? It'd be quite appreciated.**

**Until next time!**

**P.S.- There's a poll inquiring if you would enjoy Uchihacest. Unless highly requested, it's likely I won't do it at all, so if you want it you better vote or request it in a review! ;]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, so here's another chapter! I quite appreciate the feedback you all sent and I just about love you for it..which is why you now have Chapter 2!**

**Enjoy!**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

When Sasuke returned to the land of the living, the first thing he noticed was that the covers on the bed had been draped over him, his body encased like a cocoon. They were just as warm as he had imagined them to be, and his immediate question was who had put them there.

Sasuke, lying on his stomach as he always did, always_ had_ to, pushed his elbows underneath him and bemusedly looked around the room.

Itachi was watching him from his own bed, his body positioned nearly exactly the same as yesterday. Or, was it still today? How long had he slept?

The older man opened his mouth, looking as though about to speak until there was an impatient knock on the door.

Seemingly reluctant, Itachi removed himself from the bed and opened the door, Deidara appearing in the hall with a smile.

Sasuke didn't miss the fiery glint in Itachi's eyes, the way his gaze never left Deidara, but thought nothing of it. With the two drastically different personalities, Sasuke could understand how the two wouldn't get along. And, personally, Sasuke wasn't too fond to see the other man either, fighting a shiver.

Deidara smiled wider, waving enthusiastically. "Hello Sasuke-chan," he said, walking into the room, admiring how the boy was cuddled in the bed, the sheets framing his curves perfectly. He smirked. "As much as I would love to join you under there, I cannot. So, enough rest, time to go."

Itachi shadowed Deidara's footsteps, standing partially in front of his brother. "Why do you wish for his presence?"

"Hidan sent me to get him. He's impatient to begin the interrogation."

Itachi's eyes squinted. "Leader has yet to return and stated that he will be overseeing it."

Deidara shrugged. "Chance of plans, I guess. I'm only following orders, seeing as how I'm the _noobie _around here_,_" he added with an annoyed sneer, probably called that numerous times in the past.

Itachi seemed hesitant but, after a moment, nodded, discreetly stepping aside. "Do as you will."

Deidara smirked gleefully and without reservation, nearly skipping as he came to fully stand before Sasuke. "Come on, pretty boy, let's get you outta here," he said as he yanked the covers off his frame. Sasuke's shirt had ridden up, an expanse of unblemished skin exposed. Deidara whistled approvingly.

"You're disgusting." Sasuke stood, Deidara pushing him in front with a hand low on the boy's waistline.

Deidara listened as faint footsteps echoed behind him, and he turned to see Itachi innocently trailing behind them. "Oh, I forgot, Kisame requested your presence. He's in the Study chamber."

Itachi inwardly cursed as he nodded. That was on the far side of the hideout.

**XxXxXxXx **

When Itachi's footsteps had at last receded Deidara tightened his grip on Sasuke's loose shirt before violently shoving him into the wall, grinning at the sound of the boy's head cracking against the cement.

Before Sasuke could recover and defend himself, Deidara pressed his body roughly against the smaller boy's, relishing in the squeak of surprise he heard from beneath him.

"I know you want this, pretty boy, I _know _it," he whispered in his ear. "That's why I'm going to give it to you." One of his hands latched firmly onto the boy's thigh, knowing he would have finger-shaped bruises there later, while the other slid between both the wall and Sasuke's body, squeezing one cheek in the palm of his hand.

Deidara had to admit, with Sasuke chakraless and hands completely bound, the kid put up a helluva fight. Sasuke had bucked against Deidara, his feet and knees trying to find a suitable position of attack. Hell, he even tried to use his hands, one of the bloody holes in his hands getting crushes by Deidara's elbow. In the end, there was no choice but to succumb to Deidara's wishes, the older man larger and with obvious circumstantial advantages.

"_God_, you're so fucking _hot_," Deidara breathed out before pressing his lips to Sasuke's, exploring the boy's mouth with a curious, invasive tongue. Deidara moaned into the boy's mouth, the cavern hot and enticing and _holy fucking shit amazing._

He could get used to this again.

**XxXxXxXx**

Itachi finally made it to the Study chamber and opened the door abruptly and without prelude. He was slightly taken aback as he looked around the empty room, having expected Kisame to be at the large desk he usually utilized. If the blue-fleshed man had been here previously, he wasn't anymore.

Itachi walked down the hall to make the long trek back to the other side of the hideout. After long moments drowning in thoughts of his brother, Itachi found Kisame just leaving the dojo.

"Kisame," Itachi said, walking to stand before him. "You needed me?"

Kisame cocked an eyebrow in surprise, grinning in response. "What, you think I'm the sort of needy, pitiful creature that can't walk by himself?"

Itachi stood still, his eyes blank. What?

"Deidara notified me you needed my assistance," Itachi said. "Is that so?"

Kisame's expression looked bewildered. "I asked for no such thing." He pointed a thumb at the door he'd exited. "Was just practicing a new jutsu, is all."

Itachi's eyes decreased to small slits, gleaming with ill-concealed rage.

Deidara.

XxXxXxXx

Deidara heard quick, heavy footsteps, and some part of his brain told him he should probably move, should do _something. _Something other than dry humping this gorgeous, struggling boy into the wall. But Deidara couldn't bring himself to part with the boy, _his _boy.

But suddenly he didn't have much of a choice as the blond-haired man was physically thrown from Sasuke's body, flying to the opposite wall then hitting it with a pained grunt. His mouth felt empty and cold without Sasuke's heat, and he looked with dazed eyes to find the culprit. He paled as he saw Itachi, the man's eyes burning with hatred so fierce Deidara impulsively cowered.

"I..Itachi, l-listen, it was Sasuke t-that wanted it, man. _He_ was comin' on to _me_."

Itachi looked far from convinced as he gripped the front of Deidara's Akatsuki cloak and slammed his head into the wall, Deidara seeing stars.

"You disgusting son of a bitch, do you really expect me to believe that?"

Deidara cringed. Never in his time with the Akatsuki had he heard Itachi curse and it was unnerving to see the man this livid. Gods help him.

Deidara grit his teeth. "You're not supposed to _care_, man; you killed his fucking family, remember?"

Itachi seemed slightly taken aback, but intentionally ignored the man's comment. "You will not touch him again." His grip on Deidara's collar stayed for another moment longer, like he craved to do more lasting damage. He overcame the urge, finally releasing him, and the tension Deidara had felt now absent, relief swelling through him. He nodded to Itachi, took one final glance at Sasuke, before rushing down the hall to his own chamber.

Itachi took two long strides and ended up by Sasuke's side, concern mixed with remaining anger swirling in his dark eyes.

"I'm fine," Sasuke said before his brother could speak, tenderly pushing off the wall. His knees were shaking and his lips were bleeding because _fuck_, it'd been a damn long time since he'd been thrust into that hard.

He abruptly made his way down the hall, childishly thinking he could outrun his own past. But even so, Deidara had been right about Itachi, nothing in their relationship changed. Itachi _had _killed his family and, no matter how much the older man seemed to want to help him now, his clan was still in the ground and he was still all alone.

Itachi quickly caught up with him, a perplexed, still intense expression on his features. "You are sure you are alright?"

For some reason, Sasuke had the feeling this predicament would trouble his brother more than him. Sure, he felt violated as hell, and the level of degradation he felt was no lower, but he'd _dealt _with people like Deidara before. This wasn't something he was unused to; hell, it was like a recurring nightmare, the same theme but different offenders.

Sasuke swallowed loudly. Maybe it _was _him that was making people want to touch him like that. Maybe he was doing something to make them…

No. It was not Sasuke's fault and he would not blame himself for others' misdeeds. He would _not._

But didn't he already?

He shook his head, continuing the march down the hall. "Nothing happened, it wasn't an issue."

Itachi seemed disbelieving but said nothing, his gaze now turned to the front. Sasuke sent a glance from his peripheral and the man's gaze was once again murderous, his mind already replaying on Deidara.

Sasuke suppressed a sigh. "I just, I just want to go back to the room."

Itachi nodded, his voice still strained. "Okay, little brother."

They walked a ways before Sasuke had thought to look down and realize his shirt had gotten untucked, the scar dark and angry-looking. With unsteady hands, he tucked his shirt back into his pants.

They reached the room in silence, Itachi opening the door and Sasuke closing it, blocking them off from the rest of the hideout.

Reaching their respective positions on the beds, the brothers sat in silence, each wrapped in the memories of the assault, both from different perspectives.

After long moments of silence, Sasuke looked up, his eyes lingering on Itachi when the older man licked his lips, preparing to speak.

"Why?" came the man, his voice barely audible as he stared at the wall. Sasuke watched him for a long moment, trying to understand. "Why didn't you scream for help?"

Sasuke looked down at his hands, one of the holes scabbed over while the other was lightly dripping blood down his wrist. "I guess…I guess I just wasn't expecting it."

Itachi said nothing, gazing with an oxymoronic blank yet intense, powerful stare. Sasuke couldn't imagine what was going through his head right now. Maybe he didn't want to.

The conversation seemed to end there so they continued the same occurrence as before, sitting on the bed and saying nothing.

But the silence didn't last nearly as endlessly as Sasuke lightly cleared his throat, asking a question that had been nagging him ever since his capture. "Why am I here?" his voice hoarse from disuse.

Itachi sat still on his bed, mulling over his response. He didn't look fully recuperated, his face still haunted and leaden. "We have reason to believe Orochimaru is after the Jinchuurikis." Itachi paused before continuing, "You will be interrogated and, if necessary, tortured to validate this information."

Sasuke's eyes widened almost imperceptibly. The Akatsuki didn't know of his death?

Sasuke said nothing, but Itachi had noticed the boy's reaction and his eyes squinted, not in anger, but in something like attentive curiosity. "You do not believe this?"

Sasuke attempted a careless, apathetic shrug. "Hell if I know."

Itachi straightened in his seat on the bed, his eyebrows lowered. "I know you well, brother, do not think you can deceive me."

Sasuke almost choked on an astonished laugh, would have if he weren't simultaneously so goddamn angry. Itachi, knew _him? _He was the one that had destroyed the clan then left him there to drown in tears and blood, never to see his only kin until years later. There were so many horrors Sasuke could name that his elder brother had know clue about.

Itachi saving him from getting fucked was real sweet, but it didn't mean jack shit.

"You know nothing," Sasuke said menacingly, his genuine anger almost foreign on his tongue. At least something was still able to provoke emotions from him.

Itachi grew silent, an expressive frown on his features. Did he regret the truth in Sasuke's words?

"Was it Orochimaru that gave you that burn mark?" Itachi asked, his voice sounding excessively calm, as though trying to restrict the overwhelming emotions beneath his façade.

Sasuke wasn't sure what that meant, but tried his best to ignore it. "Yes."

"You're lying," Itachi suddenly spat, unexpectedly harsh. "Who did it?"

Sasuke's eyebrows sank and his upper lip twitched violently. "When the hell did you become your brother's keeper, Itachi?"

Itachi sat up straighter in his seat on the bed but remained inflexible, his piercing gaze never leaving Sasuke's. "I demand that you answer me."

Sasuke scoffed, reaching the edge of the bed and standing. He walked toward the door, his nerves tingling spastically in anger. He had been wrong about the confrontation with his brother. If his hands hadn't been bound, he would've tried to kill him.

He felt a tight grip on the back of his shirt as he was yanked forcefully onto the bed, his back hitting the mattress with a soft thump.

"What the fuck?" Sasuke hissed sharply. He felt Itachi's knee lean into his stomach, pressing firmly enough only to keep him immobile.

"Speak, little brother. Who?" The knee pushed harder, not enough to hurt but certainly enough to feel uncomfortable. Sasuke tested the man's hold over him, and then lashed out with his bound hands, managing a penetrating thrust into Itachi's chest before escape was, at last, utterly impossible. With one hand, Itachi held both of Sasuke's, taking them and bringing them high above the boy's head.

With his hand came the rest of him as Itachi climbed onto the bed, both knees now pushing into him, almost constricting airflow. Itachi's other hand went to reinforce his other, the man's entire body now effectively overcoming Sasuke's own. Sasuke cringed, lying vulnerably beneath Itachi's looming presence on the bed.

And then Sasuke was trapped. Trapped in his mind, trapped in his past. A small, nearly inaudible whimper escaped his lips as unwanted, degrading images were thrown at him, bursting like fireworks into the forefront of his mind. He couldn't move, he couldn't defend himself, he couldn't _fight back. _Sasuke wheezed, breaking into a sweat as he trembled violently under the larger body.

And abruptly the threatening presence was gone, the raven-haired boy's breaths still coming in short gasps, trying so hard to gather oxygen into his lungs. He looked for the culprit and saw Itachi across the room, stricken and wide-eyed.

Sasuke immediately got to his feet, panting as he regained equilibrium with the room. "Fuck," he whispered nearly inaudibly as he caught his breath, his bound hands carefully holding his chest.

"I'm deeply sorry, Sasuke, I did not wish to harm or frighten you." Emotion leaked through Itachi's words.

But they went unheeded, Sasuke stumbling on uneasy legs, his hands trembling in a frenzy he wasn't sure he could ever rid himself of. Itachi noticed this with dark eyes, allowing Sasuke passage as he rushed briskly passed him.

Sasuke lurched out the door, using the wall as a momentary support before aimlessly surging forward. Gods, he had to get a grip on himself. Nothing _happened, _damn it. He forced his breaths to calm the fuck down as he wandered down the long hall, looking through each door he passed. He could feel Itachi's presence tactfully tailing behind him. Of course, he was a captive in this fucking place, he wasn't _allowed _to be alone.

He turned to look through an open door and, through his peripheral, could see his brother standing several yards away, purposely leaving enough distance between the two. Suddenly, Sasuke was sneering, his lip quivering. Itachi didn't want to frightenhis poor, defenseless, weak, fucking emotionally challenged dumbass of a brother.

Sasuke just barely held back a sob, unexpectedly sad that that was probably what Itachi thought of him. Like how everyone else thought of him.

After all these years, why did he now wish for the older man's acceptance?

"Go away," Sasuke demanded drunkenly without looking back.

"You are unstable right now; I will not leave you," the older man replied unwaveringly.

Sasuke carelessly opened another door. "Where the fuck is the exit?" he asked, his voice dripping with ill-concealed desperation. He closed the door and turned his gaze expectantly to Itachi.

The older man's gaze, if Sasuke wasn't mistaken, which he very probably was, looked momentarily pained, his eyes squinting gloomily. "Brother," he said, licking his lips, "I cannot allow you to leave." But, for some reason, it damn sure looked like Itachi wanted to let him.

So he wouldn't have to deal with him.

Sasuke nodded hastily. "I know, I know. But can I not go outside? Just for a little while?"

Sasuke had never had a definite place to call home, where he felt warm and safe and just generally right with the world. Not even before the Uchiha clan's demolition had that ever existed in his life.

So instead he chose to use nature as that place of comfort. He wasn't comfortable there; hell, he wasn't even safe. But it was the one place he had always thought no one could take away from him.

Maybe now he'd realize how wrong he was.

But Itachi seemed contemplative about it and, after a moment, agreed with a nod.

Itachi turned around and Sasuke followed obediently.

They walked for what seemed like forever to Sasuke. He had finally grown a pair and calmed down to his usual composure, and he felt like Itachi had realized it as well. The man's body wasn't as tense, his stride lax.

After another few moments of walking, Sasuke spoke. "Damn, this is taking forever."

Itachi shook his head in amusement. "You'd been going the wrong way the entire time, little brother."

Sasuke blushed, not mortified, but certainly a little embarrassed by his drunken escapade. "My sense of direction is infallible. Bow down."

Sasuke shocked even himself by his words, and Itachi looked at him with a small smile and chuckle, seemingly just as astonished.

They traveled in silence for another moment or two before they came across a large, expansive door. Itachi, with his back to Sasuke, performed a set of seals before the door quavered, slowly glided open, then jerked to a halt when it reached the frame of the entrance.

Itachi waited by the door and watched as Sasuke stepped out of the hideout. He could hear Itachi following unobtrusively behind him but he didn't focus on it as his eyes wide with surprise to see it was sunset, the skies an orange and red hue. In an enclosed place like the Akatsuki, it felt like an eternal darkness. He wondered if it felt that way for the others.

Sasuke sat on the dewy grass and brought his knees to his chest, resting his head on his knees as he soaked in whatever short-term comfort he could achieve. The breeze felt nice against his sweltering body, and he closed his eyes. He listened to all the sounds he never listened to before, the birds chirping in accord with the cawing of a crow and the grasshopper rubbing his leg and forewing together. It was all sweet, harmonic.

Yet…why did he still not care?

He theorized there were probably dozens of reasons. Difficult childhood, Itachi's betrayal...everything else…Sasuke squinted his eyes shut tighter in remembrance. Itachi and Sasuke's relationship may not be as bad and blood-filled as it used to be, but that didn't mean it changed anything, not really. There were still some secrets Sasuke just had to keep to himself.

After a long while of sitting and watching the sun slowly sink into the horizon, Itachi finally sat beside Sasuke. He said nothing for a long moment, merely eyeing Sasuke's blank expression from the corner of his eye.

"Please," Itachi finally began, his voice barely tinged in desperation. "Please, tell me who."

Sasuke twitched. He hadn't gotten over that? Sasuke cursed to himself. If he hadn't gotten so riled from that Deidara, if he hadn't have caused Kisame to use force to regain control, Sasuke's shirt would never have been pulled and his horrible truth would never have been revealed.

One of his horrible truths.

Sasuke swallowed almost inaudibly, his gaze focused on a small bird perched on a thin branch. It hovered over its nest, protectively standing watch over his offspring. Those damn birds had more of a family than he ever did.

"Answer me this," Sasuke spoke at last. "Why do you care so much? Why would it ever cross your mind to worry over what happened to me?"

Itachi did not speak for a long time, and Sasuke had almost given up on expecting a response when Itachi cleared his throat lightly, unsurely. "I…" The man stopped a moment, again composing himself. "Despite my actions, and despite what you might perceive of me…" Itachi looked unnerved, like he had never genuinely opened up to someone and, now that he was, it terrified him. What if he said the wrong thing? Itachi took a breath. "I have always cared."

Sasuke's eyes widened and, before Sasuke could argue Itachi raised a hand, sincerely grateful when his brother ceased and listened. "I, I know you question my words, question their authenticity, and I understand why…" His lips pursed. "But, just, just _imagining _someone intentionally burning you like that, claiming you as their own…" Itachi put a tight hand to his stomach, as if expecting to lose his lunch from all its visual horror. "It makes me want to absolutely slaughter someone."

Sasuke stayed silent, watching his brother with an indefinable expression, noticing Itachi's eyes glazed over in tears.

The raven-haired boy finally nodded, swallowing lightly. "I appreciate your concern, but, the man I think did this to me… you do not wish to know."

His brother knew something had happened to him but he didn't know that..._that _had happened to him. That he had been…

Itachi uncharacteristically hit his palm harshly into the grass. "But I do, I _do."_

Sasuke stood and shook his head. "Listen, Itachi, I don't even know for certain who did it, I really don't," he finished, holding his knotted hands up as if to emphasize his innocence.

Itachi went to stand beside him with surprised eyes, his imagination probably providing him with a myriad of reasons Sasuke wouldn't know the culprit.

Sasuke felt kind of bad; the visuals could not have been pretty.

But before Itachi could argue, Deidara was outside and waving to them with a suddenly huge grin, jogging to stand beside the brothers.

Sasuke instinctively took a step back as Deidara eyed the boy, something that did not go unnoticed by Itachi, and he quickly attracted the other man's attention.

"What do you want, Deidara?"

Reluctantly, Deidara broke his gave with the younger Uchiha and turned to Itachi. "Leader sent me to come get you two. Everyone's assembled and ready to continue our previous discussion about the little Uchiha." Deidara snickered at the last part, aiming a playful elbow at Sasuke's ribs, which he stealthily avoided.

Itachi attracted Deidara's attention away from his brother. "Leader is back? So soon?"

Deidara said, "Yeah, but I dunno all the details."

Itachi nodded, turning to Sasuke and putting a hand to his back, leading him toward the entrance. After all, the boy was their captive, and had to be kept a close eye on.

Sasuke did not begrudge him, understood Itachi was under orders, and was compliant as they began wounding their way back to the room with the long table.

Deidara slowed his speed to be in time with Sasuke's, eyeing him. "So, Sasuke-chan, how have you been lately?"

Sasuke snorted and, much to Deidara's chagrin, remained silent.

Deidara ran a slow finger along Sasuke's jaw, and before the man could prepare himself an elbow was jammed into his stomach. He gasped loudly, doubling over as he clutched at his abdomen.

"Don't touch me," Sasuke hissed, straightening and putting his arms back in their proper position in front of his torso.

Deidara's eyes trailed to Itachi's satisfied gaze and Sasuke's annoyed one. Deidara squinted his eyes, his own features filling with malice.

He huffed, recognizing when he was at a disadvantage, even if one of the Uchihas was tied up, they could still take him. He absently rubbed at his stomach, wincing. Fuck, it still hurt.

Oh, well. Guess he'd just have to bide his time.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Alright, so there it is! **

**On the Uchihacest topic, I think I've decided to make it subtle enough to where it can be seen either way. My personal intentions were to make it mere brotherly love, but, if you want the Uchihacest, you should be able to find it somewhere in there, too.**

**Also, I love receiving requests, so keep those coming, as well! They're quite enjoyable. ;)**

**Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yet another chapter! WOOT.**

**I've been trying to incorporate all the requests into the now slightly convoluted plan I have inside my head. Hopefully it turns out better on paper.**

**WARNING: This chapter is a bit sexually vicious, as in "Wow, too much information, I didn't want to read that". If this is what y'all would like to see more of in the future, just lemme know and I'll see what I can do.  
>And if you don't appreciate it, that's also important to know. I don't want to be scarring anyone for indecent sexual situations. Plus, sometimes reading them can just be awkward.<strong>

**Enjoy!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

They made their way back into the room, all the other men having already taken their seats.

Sasuke sat in the same seat as he did previously, beside Kisame and across from Deidara. The boy hid a pained grimace, not ready for the man's humiliating and lewd comments. He could easily defend himself when there were no witnesses, but in front of the entire organization?

They'd surely fight back.

Sasuke frowned, bringing his thoughts back to Deidara. He was almost positive it was he that had hurt him all those years ago, he was so certain.

But he still didn't _know._

After all, a lot of people had hit on Sasuke, sometimes subtly, sometimes quite noticeably, sometimes even fucking groping; of course, the gropers hardly had much of a chance to boast about it to their friends afterward; Sasuke made sure of that.

So the idea that Deidara was one of those many people didn't escape him. He just had to bide his time, figure it out logically.

Now was obviously not the time for that, though, he reminded himself. The leader spoke, addressing his audience. "Sasori, Zetsu, and myself were unable to apprehend Orochimaru's subordinate. Orochimaru probably discovered our intentions when he noticed Sasuke was gone and will come to us in the very near future to negotiate terms." He cleared his throat. "In the meantime, however, we can find out all we need to know from the subordinate we do have in our command," he finished, his piercing purple eyes turned toward Sasuke.

And suddenly he was standing beside him, looking down at the boy as he spoke. "What do you know of Orochimaru capturing the Jinchuurikis?"

"Nothing," Sasuke replied calmly. And technically, he wasn't lying.

The leader kept his deep gaze on him, analyzing his words.

After a moment, he spoke. "I don't believe you."

Sasuke swallowed.

The man took a deep breath, and Sasuke saw in the man's eyes his final ultimatum. If the Uchiha didn't answer this question with complete honesty, the purple-eyed would determine other, more inventive methods to get his information.

"Do you know where Orochimaru is now?"

Sasuke swallowed. This was his last chance. Strategically, did he want to tell them the truth? Or could he find some kind of advantage over them for knowing something they didn't?

A moment passed, then Sasuke said, "Yes."

The leader's eyes squinted in anticipation. "Where?"

Sasuke could feel all the Akatsukis' unnerving eyes on him, waiting readily for his reply. "Dead."

All the stares that were merely eager now became glued to his frame, stupefied in disbelief.

The leader looked in the general vicinity of his men, hissing, "How did we not hear of this?" He looked to Zetsu angrily, throwing a hand at him. "Zetsu, confirm this information. Now."

The black and white man nodded, a green, spiked plant of sorts coming from the ground and swallowing him, taking him underground.

The leader looked back to Sasuke. "Who killed him?"

"I did."

A surprised pause, then a fierce, "Why?"

Sasuke fidgeted in his chair. Wasn't knowing Orochimaru was dead good enough? Did they really have to know _why?_

After brief deliberation, he schooled his features and said, "He had nothing more to offer me. I was merely ridding myself of unnecessary baggage."

The leader watched him a long moment, scrutinizing his features with an intense gaze. "You're not telling me everything," he said finally, pointing to Sasuke's hands. "Who did this?"

"Orochimaru."

"Why?"

Sasuke gulped. He had fabricated a story in his head for what he'd planned to say if they asked, but he knew better now than to think this purple-eyed man would fall for it. Whatever lies he had died in his mouth, leaving him bare and shivering without protection.

Sasuke swallowed, wincing when it came out louder than he intended. It'd be easier if he just got it over with.

Taking a deep breath, he spoke. "Orochimaru…he, he'd always make these crude remarks about the way I looked. Then…" He swallowed again. "Then one day he tried to, tried to rape me and..." He indicated the wounds on his hands, "Used kunai to pin me down."

The leader didn't look like he knew what to say, seemingly frozen from the admittance, and the rest of the men around him had close replicas of the expression. Shaken, but not completely outraged…unlike Itachi. His hands were clenched to tight fists, quivering on the table, and his upper teeth were grinding with inhuman strength against the lower ones.

One member however, was the other exception, his expression both gleeful and annoyed at the same time. Deidara.

Sasuke quickly turned to instead face the leader as the man nodded. "I see…"

Sasuke's eyes were piercing into the man's. "So are we done now?"

The leader met his gaze. "No." He turned sharply to Zetsu, who had reappeared with a nod of his head. "Come." In a second he and the black and white man disappeared again, and Sasuke could only assume they were planning to come back.

Silence filled the room, nothing like when he and Itachi were alone in the older man's room. Then, there had been nothing awkward about it, but now…

Sasuke kept his gaze away from spectators, instead staring at the now extremely interesting table in front of him.

Then he heard a laugh resonate from across from him, and he looked up with surprised eyes.

Deidara's mouth was open with a wide grin. "Shit, it seems like everyone wants to get in your pants, huh? If I'd have known better, I'd say it was _you _who wanted to fuck _them." _

Sasuke cowered as the man laughed again, horrified. He mustered up his anger and spat, "Fuck you."

Deidara pointed to himself questioningly, his smirk only wider. "Fuck _me? _I usually prefer it the other way around, but whatever you want Sasuke-chan. After all, _you _are the infamous, sexually stimulating boy everyone wants to know, love, and fuck." Deidara's smirk grew feral, savage and untamed as he stared into Sasuke's onyx eyes. "Isn't that right, you Arousing, Suggestively Erotic, Sexy Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eyes nearly spilled out of their sockets, his tongue like lead and his brain going into violent, excruciating overload. That name…

Deidara wasn't just putting a few words together for description. That was a _title._

And Sasuke had heard the stupid damn thing before. The blond-haired man's voice was exactly like he remembered it years ago, as it whispered huskily into his ear that he was his personal fucktoy before a tongue lashed out to caress the soft skin.

The man, Deidara…he had to be the one. The one that…

But no, he wouldn't display his anguish so publicly. He properly composed himself, straightening in his chair, blatantly ignoring Deidara's lewd comment as he looked down at his now shaking hands.

The vulgar remark, Deidara's voice, they were familiar, scarily so, but he wasn't positive. He couldn't be, not really. Deidara could have heard it from someone, the _real _culprit, or it could be mere coincidence.

Very ironic mere coincidence.

Sasuke sighed, rubbing a hand across his forehead. The man, from before…his, his _groans_, they were like nothing he'd ever heard before. A weird, raspy moan that was so fucking loud Sasuke remembered thinking he was dying. If he could compare his past with Deidara, he may be able to confirm…

In a sudden flash of speed, the leader and Zetsu appeared, both standing at one end of the long table.

The leader spoke. "Orochimaru did indeed take the Jinchuuriki of the Six-Tails and appears he was doing numerous tests on the strength and maximum aptitude of the body. We now have the Jinchuuriki stable and in our possession."

Sighs of relief resonated around the room, and the leader disappeared again, signaling the end of the already lengthy meeting.

Itachi was one of the first to stand, immediately going around the table in Sasuke's direction.

_No, no, I haven't tested my theory yet._

Sasuke immediately stood and walked around the other side of the table, barely glancing at Itachi's surprised expression as he deliberately moved away from him.

Deidara was already out of the room and down the hall, and Sasuke took another quick glance behind him, pleased to see Kisame momentarily distracting his brother. Quietly he trailed Deidara with soft, muffled footsteps.

As the blond-haired man finally reached the door to his room, Sasuke closed the distance with a few long strides, pressing his body abruptly between the man and the closed door. Deidara's eyes went wide.

Sasuke's hands, still bound by that damn rope, held onto the top of the doorframe, letting the prominent muscles in his stomach roll seductively as he stretched. He spread his legs wide, his feet resting on separate sides of the frame, effectively splayed for the older man to have no choice but to lustfully inspect his body.

Deidara lapped it up.

"I've changed my mind," Sasuke said huskily. "What we were doing earlier? I want more." Sasuke brought his lips to Deidara's ear. "I want _so_ much more."

The blond-haired man grabbed a fistful of Sasuke's loose shirt as he reached for the doorknob, his pupils dilated and hands shaking with undeniable lust.

Bursting the door open and slamming it just as quickly he physically threw Sasuke onto the bed, half a second later pouncing on top of him. Deidara brought a hand to Sasuke's plump nipple and pinched, twisting it beneath his fingers. He relished in the boy's moan, moving in to take it into his mouth for a few bites before pressing their lips harshly together, their tongues intertwining and fighting for dominance.

The man's hand tugged Sasuke's arms out of his sleeves and threw the shirt across the room. His hands then eagerly reached for Sasuke's hakama and slid it impatiently down and off his legs, revealing slender, muscled legs and detestable, loathsome boxers, protecting the little modesty the boy had left.

_I'll have to fix that, _Deidara thought smugly to himself as he slurped and sucked on Sasuke's neck like a leech, thrilled to know he'd leave yet another mark on his body, to signify the boy was _his,_ his and no other's. His hand lightly traced the _mine _on his boy's lower abdomen as he bent down to lick at Sasuke's inner thighs, smirking as he heard the boy's breath hitch in his throat.

While one of Deidara's hands was pressing on Sasuke's inner thigh, keeping his legs spread wide and vulnerable, the other slipped inside the boy's boxers to cup the boy's perfect, delectable ass. The fingers soon wandered, though, quivering with lust as they reached Sasuke's entrance. Deidara leaned toward Sasuke's ear and said hoarsely, "I'm going to fuck you so hard blood will leak out of your ass and you won't be able to walk for a month."

Sasuke was shuddering, moaning headily as Deidara played with the ring around his hole, the man trembling in delight. After another moment, he shoved two fingers inside, pushing them in as far as they would go.

Sasuke squeaked and bucked underneath him, his back arching off the bed. Goddamn he was so _tight_. Deidara scissored his fingers experimentally inside Sasuke and the boy immediately let out a groan, his eyes glued shut and mouth absently hanging open. Deidara grunted in pure, unadulterated lust as he felt the boy's muscles contract around his fingers, the beautiful body sculpted perfectly around him as if Deidara was _meant _to be inside him. _Gods, thank you so fucking much for letting me have this. _Deidara groaned loudly.

And there it was. Sasuke's eyes flew open as the high-pitched, raspy groan emitted from Deidara's mouth, his voice so guttural it almost sounded like he was suffocating.

The recollections suddenly flooded back in a rapid flurry, Sasuke's head pitching back into the mattress as he remembered and connected those unspeakable, horrid dots. He remembered how Deidara either wore a black mask or made Sasuke wear a dirty blindfold, how he'd had purposely denied him the preparation he was giving him now, instead violently shoving his dick inside him without care or warning. He remembered how violated he felt, how ashamed he'd been that his body had responded. It had been a long time, years ago, but he remembered.

Oh, gods, he remembered.

Now Sasuke felt nauseous, his stomach churning as Deidara increased the pressure of his ministrations. He was freely fucking around with his _rapist _for the sole purpose of determining whether or not he was his rapist.

How _fucked _up was he?

He didn't want to do this anymore; hell, there was no more reason for him to stay, he just wanted to get _away_, get away from the light touches and strong thrusts and promises of being fucked hard into the mattress.

Deidara groaned loudly as he slipped in another finger, and suddenly the door was being flung open from outside the room, both Deidara and Sasuke throwing their heads in the direction of the disturbance.

The wayward door had slammed into the wall, leaving a jagged crack in its wake. Itachi stepped into the room, his expression lethal and eyes blood red.

Deidara tried scrambling off the bed, but his fingers were stuck beneath Sasuke's body in his entrance, and the boy hissed as the man stretched it further.

Itachi is taking loud, fast steps toward the bed now, and Deidara was trembling and fully drenched in sweat by the time the man stopped at the edge of the bed, grabbing Deidara by the collar and heaving him up.

Sasuke grunted as Deidara's slick fingers were forcibly removed from his body with a loud _pop_, his body rolling sideways from his brother's strength.

Itachi ground his teeth together, the crunching of bone loud in the suddenly tense, too quiet room. His eyebrows were in a sharp "V", his eyes menacing and cold.

He lifted Deidara off his feet, his enraged face centimeters from Deidara's frightened one. "You slimy, repulsive bastard. I thought we were in agreement," Itachi hissed, shaking Deidara violently, "That you _don't_ touch my brother."

Deidara cowered, bringing his arms to shield his face. "I'm sorry, Itachi-san, I-I'm sorry, but I swear it was Sasuke-chan this time, I _swear. _H-he was leading me on; h-he _wanted _it, damn it," he shrieked, looking like he was about to burst.

Sasuke said nothing, wincing as he leaned up in his seat on the bed. He shivered, the cold hitting his bare skin.

Itachi tightened his grip on Deidara's collar and heaved, throwing the man into the wall. Deidara howled as his shoulder and hip connected directly with the cement wall. Crumpled on the floor, the man's boner was bulging against the Akatsuki cloak, prominent from his position on the floor.

Itachi looked down at the broken man, his eyes destructive and blood red. "Leave us."

Deidara stuttered, "B-But…"

"Now." His voice left no room for argument,

Deidara got to his feet and scrambled to the door, being sure to close it behind him, his heavy footsteps echoing loudly down the hall.

Itachi finally turned to Sasuke, seeing the still bound, half-naked, shivering boy sitting forlornly on the mattress, eyes downcast.

Itachi's heart broke, and his penetrating expression withered into grief, his eyes sad as he looked down at his dejected baby brother.

Itachi walked slowly toward Sasuke and sat beside him, the boy flinching at his close proximity.

"Sasuke…" Itachi swallowed, and the boy in front of him bowed his head lower, letting his raven hair hide his face. Like he was handling a small bird, the older man gripped Sasuke's chin, gently bringing the deep, soulful eyes to look into his own. "Did you truly desire to make love to him?" No response. "Please, Sasuke, I wish to understand."

_Did _Sasuke want to fuck Deidara? He'd done it all deliberately, knew what it'd come to, and, technically, it played out exactly as he had intended. Maybe that made Sasuke a slut; maybe he really did want to fuck the man.

"Why?" Itachi begged, and Sasuke was certain he'd never heard so much emotion in his brother's voice before.

Itachi watched Sasuke silently, the boy's expression so sad it nearly brought tears to Itachi's eyes.

But then Sasuke blinked, taking his face out of Itachi's clutch and shrugging, attempting nonchalance. "It's just sex." Sasuke made to stand from the bed.

Itachi's mind suddenly blanked, and he put a strong hand to Sasuke's chest to keep him planted on the mattress. Sasuke's reluctance was palpable but, surprisingly, he didn't fight it, instead taking his seat back on the bed.

"What?" The older man seemed at a loss for words. "Otouto," he began. "You're…you're fifteen, you can't possibly suggest…" Sasuke's lack of response _did _seem to suggest something though, and Itachi paled and his fists clenched and his breathing grew shallow and desperate. "No…no…"

"You make all these drastic efforts to save me." Sasuke paused, "And, yet, you don't even know if I need to be saved."

"Besides," Sasuke continued. "I had to figure out if Deidara was the one that…" Sasuke stopped abruptly, realizing he'd gone too far. Never in his life had he discussed what had happened to him, what had happened so long ago but still clung to his memory like a toxic parasite. Was he ready for such an intimate confession?

"What?" Itachi asked harshly, gripping onto Sasuke's shoulder like a lifeline. "What did he do?"

Sasuke seemed to cower under the punitive tone, and Itachi immediately softened his grip on his shoulder and spoke gently, reassuringly. "Sasuke, I want to help you. Please…"

Sasuke shook his head, instead releasing his arm from Itachi's grip and yanking his hakama off the floor. The room was chilly, and Sasuke's body shivered as more goosebumps arose on his skin. He slipped the pants on in silence, feeling Itachi's anxious gaze.

Sasuke ignored it, walking over to the corner of the room and scooping his shirt carelessly off the floor. He turned around, meeting Itachi's now frozen, stunned gaze, his eyes blazing with such a sudden, newly established intensity the boy took an instinctive step backward.

And he took another when Itachi stood from the bed, raging toward him like a bulldozer. The man gripped Sasuke's forearm fiercely and spun him around, his back facing him. Sasuke inhaled loudly.

Fuck.

Itachi breathed out, almost in awe. His fingers lightly and reverently traced the scars on Sasuke's back, as though the boy would break under any physical pain. They were innumerable, a myriad of crisscrosses hideously protruding from his pale, otherwise unblemished flesh. "Who…" he started, sounding terrified, but Sasuke interrupted.

"Doesn't matter. He's dead."

"But _who?" _Itachi hissed.

Sasuke's eyes shut tight and he screwed his palms into them. He didn't understand his reaction, but he soon found himself turning to face his brother, leaning into his warm body. He felt eased as Itachi wrapped his armed tightly around him, pulling him close.

"I assure you, brother," the younger Uchiha whispered into Itachi's collarbone, barely audible, "you do not wish to know."

Itachi's arms stiffened around him, but the man said nothing as he rested his chin in Sasuke's hair.

"I assure you, brother," Itachi began as he stroked strands of Sasuke's dark hair. "That you are very, very wrong."

**XxXxXxXx**

**Hm, I think my chapters are getting gradually shorter as we progress through the story. Eesh. I apologize for that.**

**Once again, if you have any personal requests you can just review, IM, email, or just use any information you have at your disposal to get in touch with me.**

**Thank you all for sticking with me so far! Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, so bad news. I'm sure you're all wondering why it has taken my several eternities to update this story, and I assure you I have a fairly reasonable explanation. I broke my hand. GAH, it's so annoying,too. Thankfully it wasn't my left hand, my dominant hand, but typing is still ridiculously tedious and slightly agonizing.  
>Bah, woe is me.<strong>

**But anyway, down to the REAL business. Due to the evenly divided conflict on the existence of either Uchihacest or solely brotherly love (the poll was actually more in favor of Uchihacest but I based it off PMs and reviews, as well), I've determined a hopefully proper compromise. There WILL be Uchihacest, meaning there WILL be sexual intimacies between the two Uchihas. However, while this is the case, it will not exist beyond the limited occurrences I deem necessary. I will create a warning both before and after so you can easily skip it as you please.**

**^So basically there won't be any references to the incestual exotic affections outside of said incestual exotic affections. Hopefully this will allow non-Uchihacest lovers to read it as though they were nothing but brothers.**

**I really hope this works out in everyone's favor and, if it doesn't, or you'd like something changed, feel free to let me know. I do nothing but serve.**

**Enjoy!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_"I assure you, brother," the younger Uchiha whispered into Itachi's collarbone, barely audible, "you do not wish to know."_

_Itachi's arms stiffened around him, but the man said nothing as he rested his chin in Sasuke's hair._

_"I assure you, brother," Itachi began as he stroked strands of Sasuke's dark hair. "That you are very, very wrong."_

Sasuke said nothing, and Itachi shifted under the slim boy, using a hand to lightly bring his brother to meet his gaze. The boy did so reluctantly, looking into the caring eyes before him.

**[Sooo…Uchihacest (Well that was fast)]**

Itachi barely leaned forward, his gaze intense as it trailed down to watch his brother hesitantly lick his lips. Itachi swallowed, the moisture on the pink lips glistening and headily enticing. How could a boy be so beautiful...

With no predetermined intention of doing so, his head dipped forward, closer to that flawless skin, those beautiful eyes and pretty plump lips, so close they were soon but inches apart.

Sasuke hadn't moved, merely watched Itachi with an expression just as fierce. Itachi slipped a hand to lightly grasp the boy's dark hair and closed the gap between them, the kiss soft and composed as the lips pressed together.

Itachi prodded his tongue against Sasuke's lips, silently requesting entrance, and Sasuke immediately opened that beautiful cavern, allowing their tongues to interact and mingle, the organs nearly fusing together in their proximity.

After a long moment, the kiss grew in passion and Sasuke moaned lightly, Itachi's grip on his brother's hair tighter as he worked to gain more entrance into the warm cavern.

Itachi withdrew his tongue from the mouth and traveled to Sasuke's jaw and the nape of his neck, sucking on the smooth skin.

With one hand in the silky black hair, Itachi slipped his other hand to the slit in his brother's shirt, swiping a hand across the smooth expanse of skin.

"Did Orochimaru make you wear this?" Itachi asked huskily.

Sasuke gripped the back of the Akatsuki cloak, his grip tight and eyes shut as he focused on the ministrations on his neck. "Y-yes."

Itachi hissed, biting down on the neck harder than he'd intended. Sasuke groaned, and Itachi stopped suctioning the neck to go back to working on the boy's mouth, once again intermingling the tongues and moving them to an unknown, fast-pace rhythm. Itachi moaned, the curious hand that was trailing along his chest pinching and twisting at a fleshy nipple.

"Gods, you're so beautiful," Itachi said into the boy's mouth, removing Sasuke's shirt. He hastily threw it across the room, pushing his brother to lie flat on the bed. The boy did so obediently, watching with dilated eyes as Itachi immediately joined him, his larger body overcoming Sasuke's. He sucked on both nipples, and Sasuke's back arched into the moist, vibrant mouth.

Itachi's excited hand continued to wander aimlessly, sliding down the muscular stomach and dipping a finger into his navel. After a moment of play, the journey continued until it rested lightly on the bulge at the front of Sasuke's pants.

Sasuke gasped, eyes shut tight as his hips arched off the bed without permission, into his brother's hand.

What if this reminded his brother of his rape?

"You are okay with this, little brother?" Itachi asked, hesitant if the boy wanted to stop. Despite his own painful erection, he'd stop for his brother.

He'd do anything for his brother.

Sasuke nodded, eyes still closed tight and breathing labored. "Gods, yes. Do it."

After another moment of stalling to ensure the accuracy of Sasuke's words, Itachi gripped the waistband of the hakama and slid it off Sasuke's slender legs. He bent down to lightly kiss Sasuke's boxer-clad bulge and, after savoring Sasuke's moan, took the boxers in his hand, doing the same to them as he did the hakama.

Itachi sat there wide-eyed in awe as he stared at his baby brother's body. Sasuke blushed profusely, seeming to squirm at the intense scrutiny, but Itachi put a hand to the boy's thigh, quelling the resistance. He continued the reverent appraisal, unable to stop himself from admiring every facet of Sasuke's body; the flushed face, dark eyes, disheveled hair, the curves of his hips, his muscular arms and legs, his tight, thin stomach, his long, hooked erection. He had never believed in one's capability of perfection, but this…

There was no doubt about it. His brother was perfect.

Itachi removed his clothes in a lustful daze, barely focused on his task as he pushed them aside and rested his naked body back on top of Sasuke's.

He was allowed to have this. His brother was perfect, and he could have him.

Itachi could barely control his excitement, giving his brother a messy kiss before flipping him proficiently onto his back.

"Mmm," Itachi hummed into Sasuke's ear as he rubbed against the smaller boy, the friction produced intoxicating both Uchihas beyond comprehension.

Sasuke hissed, arching his back. "Gods, Itachi, I can't wait any longer; just _do it."_

Itachi lined himself up and, after a breathless moment, lunged, thrusting his erection into his brother's tight heat, moaning as he was suddenly engulfed in pure fucking _perfection. _Itachi should've known. His brother was perfect inside and out.

He rocked them back and forth along the sheets, each thrust sending intense pleasure through both Uchihas. They moaned nearly in sync with each other, both muscular bodies slick with sweat as their pants grew louder, closer to climax.

Itachi finished with a loud moan, his head thrown back in complete ecstasy. He rode it out, grinding a few more times into his brother before collapsing on top of him. He panted, running his fingers through his brother's beautiful hair.

Sasuke moaned, having climaxed as well. "I-Itachi…" He inhaled. "You're so perfect."

Itachi dipped his head to fit in the nape of Sasuke's slender neck, shaking his head in disagreement. "No, little brother. There is only one truly perfect being in this world." He nipped lightly at the thin skin before him, his teeth glazing through like butter. "And that's you."

**[Uchihacest ends here. Commence reading.]**

**XxXxXxXx**

_He felt himself being flipped ruthlessly onto his back, the culprit pressing impossibly hard onto his back, thighs, and ass. One of the hands mockingly trailed up and down the scars on his back, sending constant shivers through Sasuke's small body._

_The man whispered sickeningly into Sasuke's ear, "You wanna know how you ended up here, pretty boy? I'm sure it's been nagging at you for months." He licked Sasuke's ear._

_Months? Sasuke has been here for _months? _Surely not. But…it felt like it, it felt like forever that he'd been chained to this dirty, stained bed. Maybe the man was being honest. After all, the man never told Sasuke the truth unless it benefited him._

_The man sucked on Sasuke's earlobe, his tongue lapping up every inch of flesh. He leaned even further, whispering almost inaudible into the boy's ear._

_Sasuke's eyes snapped open, and he squirmed wildly in the evil man's grasp, crying out, "You're _lying._"_

_The man laughed manically, "You _wish _I was lying." Sasuke cried out in rage before hissing loudly, a mocking finger trailing lower down his back and plunging into his entrance, sickeningly twirling around his still aching ring of flesh. The man hadn't prepared him the first time he'd taken his body; Sasuke remembered that distinctly. Instead, he'd intentionally plunged into him mercilessly, leaving the boy bloody and writhing in agony as he pleaded for the cruel man to stop._

_But now was no better. If anything, it had gotten worse, so much worse. Sasuke recognized now that escape was impossible. This horrible, repulsive man could have him as long as he pleased, and Sasuke could do nothing about it. Sasuke sighed, the sigh slowly turning into a pained groan as the man plunged two fingers into his entrance. _

_There was no potential for escape when the man was muscular and strong while he was small and weak. Maybe if he'd been more like his brother, like Father always wanted, it wouldn't have ended like this._

_His body might still have belonged to him._

_The man's fingers pulled out of his body with a loud slurping noise, and Sasuke gasped, but he didn't allow himself to feel relief. Instead, all his muscles tensed, knowing what was going to happen next but unsure of when. The blindfold was held tight across his eyes, and he had not even the slightest of hope of being able to see around it._

_Then there was nothing but indescribable pain as his ass was nearly torn in half, the plunging cock pulling and tearing at his insides. Sasuke screamed, tears forming in his eyes as the thrusts came in fast and hard, shoving his body and face against the dirtied sheets._

_It felt like forever that he was in that horrid position, barely able to breathe passed the cloth of the sheets. It felt like forever but, maybe it was. He had no potential of escape and, even if escape _was_ somehow achieved, he'd never heal, not from this. He'd always be a broken, damaged toy, no longer of use to the world. _

_Maybe this abuse _was_ his forever._

XxXxXx

Sasuke's eyes snapped open, gaze wide and alert as he immediately searched his surroundings. His breath came in hard pants, and it took him several moments to realize it'd been a dream.

A horrid, bloodcurdling dream.

Sasuke looked around the only vaguely familiar walls, sighing as he rubbed palms ruthlessly into his eyes. How did he get himself into this horrible position? If Orochimaru hadn't have tried anything on him Sasuke probably wouldn't have even killed the bastard. Yeah, he got those leery looks pretty regularly, but those he could easily ignore and dismiss. After all, they weren't actually _touching _him, right?

He made to open his eyes again when he looked down to realize warm arms wrapped around his waist from behind. Confused, he looked over his shoulder to see his brother watching him with calm eyes, as if he'd been keeping vigil all night.

And he probably was. After Sasuke had denied his brother about what had happened to him, Itachi seemed to take it personally, from then on silently vowing to look over his Sasuke as he should have done all along.

Sasuke smiled lightly. He regretted getting captured by the Akatsuki, but having Itachi there definitely made everything more bearable. There used to be times where he felt absolutely nothing, didn't even give a damn if he lived or died. Now, though, it felt like he was coming back to life, like he finally _cared _again.

Sasuke wasn't too sure what to think of it. For years, Sasuke had been alone and without aid; he'd grown independent, self-reliant, and strong. After all that's happened to him, did he still need help?

"Did you sleep well?" Itachi asked quietly, his breath lightly tickling the nape of Sasuke's neck.

"It could've been better," he admitted. He knew better than to think Itachi wouldn't know better. "Sleep at all?"

Sasuke could hear the smirk in Itachi's voice. "No."

Sasuke sighed, "Dumb bastard," before tediously flipping his body over without the proper use of his hands to face Itachi.

Itachi didn't react, just watched Sasuke with a sad expression. He reached a hesitant hand to Sasuke's face, as if worried he'd hurt him as a finger barely traced along the boy's jaw. "You've grown so much, little brother."

Itachi's eyes grew more pained, and Sasuke could tell Itachi was thinking about all the secrets he was keeping from him.

Sasuke's heart felt a sudden pang of guilt. It's not like he _deliberately _pushed Itachi away. He felt bad for not telling him, he did, but…Sasuke's eyes squeezed shut for the barest of moments before opening again. What would Itachi think if he told him the truth? Gods, he'd _hate _him. He'd think Sasuke was just as dirty and revolting and wicked as Deidara and leave him again.

Itachi's finger had stopped moving on Sasuke's temple, watching the boy with keen, maddeningly probing eyes.

Sasuke looked away, staring passed the man's head at the dull, gray wall. How could he possibly make it up to his brother? How could he tell Itachi what happened to him without getting thrown out on his ass for being so disgusting?

"Itachi, I…" Sasuke swallowed, looked down and saw his palms sweaty, and discreetly wiped them on his hakama in hopes of hiding the evidence. He didn't doubt Itachi saw it, though. "Itachi…" he began again. "After you, after you…killed everyone..." Sasuke took a deep breath, pausing as Itachi twitched violently, his mouth set in a grim line. Sasuke continued, "I was so broken. I-I didn't know what to do. I was in the middle of the road, the same road we'd always take together to buy tomatoes from that nice merchant."

Sasuke was lost in a gentle reverie; not of his shame, but of the days when he and his brother were true brothers, friends. They'd spend time together, not as much as Sasuke would have liked, of course, but he understood the significant roles his brother carried, and tried not to intervene when it could be helped.

Itachi purposefully traced a finger along Sasuke's wrist, breaking the daze. The ghost of a smile that had been on the boy's face was gone, back in the haunting memory of his nightmare.

"Deidara found me that day. He said he'd been watching me, been waiting for the moment he could finally take me." _And take me he did, _Sasuke thought bitterly. "He was too strong for me; he knocked me out and I woke up in some abandoned, puny-ass room," he said, sneering near the end. "And that's all you need to know."

A tight grip grasped Sasuke's forearm and he suppressed a grimace, looking up to see Itachi's hard, almost desperate eyes.

"_Tell me."_

"Goddamn it, Itachi_,_" Sasuke suddenly hissed with bared teeth. "Don't you think there's a _reason_ I'm not telling you? Maybe I don't _want _anyone to know."

Itachi's eyes grew dark and desolate for a moment but Sasuke waited no more, forcibly removing his arm from his brother's clutch and throwing his legs off the bed. He maneuvered toward the door quickly and efficiently, his steps powered by pure adrenaline.

And, if he'd been able to use chakra to enhance his speed like Itachi, he probably would've made it.

As it was, Itachi arrived at the door a moment before Sasuke, baring his way. Sasuke sneered, pushing against Itachi's chest angrily with his fists. Why did his brother have to _care? _Care enough to want to know all his dark secrets?

Itachi grabbed Sasuke's wrists then crushed the smaller boy's body to his chest, wrapping his arms around his torso. The raven-haired boy didn't fight, what little energy he had had to spare nonexistent.

The fight gone from him, Sasuke whispered, barely audible, "Why can't you just let it go?"

Sasuke felt as Itachi tensed, and he almost felt guilty for consistently pushing his brother away.

Itachi didn't say anything for several minutes, and Sasuke was beginning to wonder if he even knew the answer.

Itachi's hand had trailed to Sasuke's hair, idly playing with a few dark strands. "Sasuke…" He began, not stopping his ministrations. "I…I know it is difficult for you to admit to," Itachi tensed again, his voice hard, "being violated." He cleared his throat, "However…maybe, maybe it would be easier if you just answered a few questions, instead of having to mentally go through the whole story again. Could you do that for me?"

Sasuke sighed nearly imperceptibly. His brother truly wanted to know what had happened. This feeling…this odd feeling of being loved was so foreign to Sasuke; he didn't know how to react to it.

Sasuke nodded into Itachi's chest. "Okay."

"Did Deidara rape you?"

Another nod.

Silence was Itachi's response, but Sasuke could still feel the tremors of rage coursing through his brother's body against his own.

"Once?"

Sasuke shook his head against the Akatsuki cloak.

"Twice?"

Another shake.

"Damn it, how _many_?" Itachi asked, his voice unexpectedly sharp and fierce.

Sasuke shivered at the harshness, but now knew better than to think Itachi would intentionally hurt him. How they'd gotten from wanting to kill each other to being best friends was totally beyond Sasuke.

Or maybe it was only Sasuke that wanting to do the killing.

"I don't know," Sasuke said quietly, honestly, "I lost count. He used me until I was ten."

In a blur of motion, Itachi was suddenly holding Sasuke at arm's length, his hands fisted tight on the boy's forearms, his eyes bloody and menacing. Sasuke tried not to cringe as Itachi looked at him with pure animosity, a level of rage he'd never seen in his brother before.

"W…Wh…" the older man was speechless, his red eyes staring into Sasuke's onyx ones with horribly concealed wrath and shock.

And then the man was recovering from the shock, a tremendous rage taking over as he turned away from Sasuke and thrust the door open. With a lunge, Itachi violently threw himself into the hall, ignoring Sasuke's "stop".

Sasuke ran after him, his blood pumping loudly through his veins. Finally, Itachi stopped at an intersection in the hallway, wondering which way Deidara would be located, and that was all Sasuke needed to throw himself bodily onto his brother, tumbling them both to the ground.

Itachi didn't put up a fight against his brother and Sasuke crushed him beneath his slim body, pounding his fist into Itachi's chest, his eyes bright with anger. "Really, Itachi? Are you so _foolish _that'd you go after Deidara without considering the consequences_?"_

Itachi sneered. _"_Any repercussions would be of little consequence. He _hurt _you."

"Shut _up," _Sasuke hissed with just as much fervor. "How do you think the other Akatsuki would react to you killing one of your own? One of _their _own?" Sasuke's eyes stung with tears, his mouth forming a grimace, his gaze melancholy. "Ever since mother and father's deaths I've never felt safe before. Please…" Sasuke's eyes begged. "Please, don't take it away from me. Not again."

Itachi seemed choked at his words, shocked into silence. He stared into Sasuke's onyx, damp eyes and suddenly Itachi's own gaze was growing blurred and hazy. He felt a sob escape his lips and he crushed Sasuke into his chest, barely able to understand the soothing words he whispered into his baby brother's ear.

Maybe he could finally be the brother he was supposed to be.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Alright, Chapter 4 is at last finished, released to the public and, hopefully, read. Sorry it was so short, even shorter for the non-Uchihcest lovers. I'm having a bit of trouble collaborating all the requests and still having the story make at least _some _sense. It's quite a fascinating predicament, actually. Hopefully my next update won't take a bajillion and seven years but, if it does, hopefully you'll understand why. Lol.**

**Despite the difficulties, though,, if you have more requests just keep throwing them in my face. People always say they only accept criticism that is constructive, but I accept all comments quite readily.**

**And despite my slight injury, I shall make every attempt to get started on the next chapter. Sorry about this. :/**

**Thanks for reading! I'll see your souls later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Greetings again! So I'm going to go ahead and say this now that I am deeply and truly apologetic for making you all wait so long for the update. My hand required surgery and physical therapy but, while that is the case, I'm fully convinced I still would have been able to continue with consistent updates if I'd put the effort. I feel horrible for making you all wait. After not writing for so long, I fell out of the usual rhythm of my writing and I just wasn't able to pick it back up. For that, I apologize.  
><strong>

**Due to my hurry to get this posted, my proofreading job was likely a bit poor. Hopefully it's still legible.**

**P.S.- Rosebunse: I finally managed to incorporate your request. Prepare yourself, because this just added a whole new chunk to the plot!**

**Enjoy!**

****_Previous Chapter_

_Itachi didn't put up a fight against his brother and Sasuke crushed him beneath his slim body, pounding his fist into Itachi's chest, his eyes bright with anger. "Really, Itachi? Are you so foolish that'd you go after Deidara without considering the consequences?"_

_Itachi sneered. "Any repercussions would be of little consequence. He hurt you."_

_"Shut up," Sasuke hissed with just as much fervor. "How do you think the other Akatsuki would react to you killing one of your own? What about the leader?" Sasuke's eyes stung with tears, his mouth forming a grimace, his gaze melancholy. "Ever since mother and father's deaths I've never felt safe before. Please…" Sasuke's eyes begged. "Please, don't take it away from me. Not again."_

_Itachi seemed choked at his words, shocked into silence. He stared into Sasuke's beautiful, damp eyes and suddenly Itachi's own gaze was growing blurred and hazy. He felt a sob escape his lips and he crushed Sasuke into his chest, barely able to understand the soothing words he whispered into his baby brother's ear._

_Maybe he could finally be the brother he was supposed to be._

_xXxXxXxXx_

"How did you do it?"

Sasuke looked up from his silent position on the bed, his questioning gaze meeting Itachi's. "Do what?"

Itachi swallowed, the heavy bags under his eyes still prominent. "Escape. Did someone find you?"

Sasuke followed the train of thought, nodding. "Yeah, Kakashi found me. Later, the Hokage assigned him as my sensei to remind me that I was safe, that the nightmare was over."

"And did it?"

Sasuke eyed him a moment, then smiled sadly. "Not really. If anything, it reminded me of the look on Kakashi's face when he saw me."

Itachi twitched again, probably imagining how Sasuke must've looked, and the younger boy couldn't remember his brother being in such a vulnerable state before. He once again cursed himself for his capture. If he had just continued to carry the burden, he could've saved Itachi from all this pain.

"I'm sorry," Itachi suddenly said, expression still downcast.

"It's okay."

The man's eyes flared. "It is _not."_

Sasuke sighed silently, watching his brother's nostrils flare at him. "It's not as bad as it used to be."

"Rape doesn't just _go away_, little brother." Itachi looked to the floor. His hands were balled in tight fists, had been ever since they'd gotten back to the room. "There's…" Itachi's eyes hardened. "There's still something you haven't told me."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Itachi met his eyes. "Who gave you those scars on your back?" Sasuke's eyes widened noticeably, and Itachi's compulsion for answers was fueled tenfold. He gripped Sasuke's bony wrist, shaking it.

"Itachi…" Sasuke began, gulping absently as he ignored Itachi's ministrations. He looked ahead to the wall in front of them, seemingly in a daze. "This…This is something t-totally different. Something…I…"

After long moments of silence, Itachi finally realized his brother wasn't planning to complete the thought. He shook the wrist harder and snapped out, "Sasuke", a bit harsher than he had anticipated.

But it performed the intended effect as Sasuke jumped, his wide eyes now staring into Itachi's. The look in his eyes, that fear, anger…Itachi shuddered.

"Father."

Itachi blinked, his heart still clenched tight in his chest, still uncomprehending.

Gods, he was so fucking naïve.

"It was Father. He had…" Sasuke shook his head, quickly continuing, "It was my fault, really. I was never like you, the perfect son. I deserved it."

Itachi could feel the slow transformation occurring in his features, Sasuke's expression becoming progressively more frightened as he watched him, but Itachi wasn't able to truly focus on it. He couldn't focus on anything. His mind was whirring and screaming at him, and he couldn't see anything except his own fucking _rage. _How had he not known? How could his baby brother have been hurting right before his eyes and he didn't even notice?

What kind of brother was he?

Itachi's eyes were blood red as he bared his teeth, the sharp bones crunching together. Sasuke stood his ground, not fleeing the room as he timidly watched his brother's growing anger. He had expected this. Itachi had every right to be angry; after all, Sasuke had tainted their father, made him act out-of-character to teach his youngest a much-needed lesson.

Was his brother really so disgusted?

Sasuke cringed as Itachi let out a small shriek of anger, his fingernails digging into the fleshy part of his palms, blood cascading through his fingers like a waterfall. Itachi was suddenly standing, pacing wildly across the room with a gaze that could most certainly kill. There was another expression, almost indefinable in Sasuke's eyes. Sadness? Was he sad his little brother was hurt?

No. He was sad his father's honor was tainted.

"I can't _believe _this. How dare he—_Fuck." _Tears were filling the man's eyes, and he turned promptly toward Sasuke. "Why didn't you ever say anything, Sasuke? You could've _told_ me."

Sasuke put his hands up in a placating manner, feeling nothing but disgrace as his eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry, really. I should have, I realize that now." Gods, how could he do that to his brother? How could he keep something like that from him?

Sasuke shook his head. "But it's okay; I'll make it up to you, I swear." He immediately stood and slid his shirt off as much as he could with his bound hands, letting the thin attire rest in the crook of his elbows. He turned around, his back facing Itachi. "You can do it, too. I deserve it."

Sasuke waited with closed eyes and baited breath for the first strike. He was long overdue on his punishments.

And they had been justified penances. He'd made their father do bad things because _he'd _done bad things. He'd needed to be disciplined. After his father's death, Sasuke had gradually stopped expecting the punishment—punishment derived from discipline, at least. Deidara was a sick bastard, hurt him and fucked him out of malice and selfish desire, but Father…No, Father did it to teach him a lesson.

Sasuke waited breathlessly and, after several moments of unsettling stillness, he hesitantly opened his eyes, turning to peek at his brother. What was he waiting for?

But the older man was standing there openmouthed and wide-eyed, his feet frozen in place as he stared at Sasuke, his gaze never once leaving his form. It was unnerving, and the boy couldn't hide his apprehension, still waiting.

"Little brother…" Itachi barely whispered, tears trailing down his handsome face. His once raging anger was now entirely nonexistent, replaced with such utter desolation and sadness that it struck a cord deep in Sasuke he hadn't realized existed. It made him want to die, die so he would _never _see that look on his brother's face again. Itachi's voice sounded coarse, and he barely croaked out, "How truly broken have you become?"

Itachi let out a choked sob, and before Sasuke could respond the older man was crushing his thin body to his own, the strong arms wrapping around him like a safe haven.

Stunned, Sasuke stood there, trembling in the embrace. What was happening? What kind of cruel punishment was this, deceiving Sasuke with soft touches and sympathetic looks so he could be slyly lured into the trap?

But then he cursed himself, so vividly and intensely he surprised even himself with the thoughts. As confusion began to wear off, Sasuke returned the hug as best he could, his head cushioned in the nape of his brother's neck as his restrained arms rested on his chest, fingers splayed.

How stupid was he? He had fallen into his old habits of trying to please his father, irrationally assuming Itachi wanted the same thing. He should've known better than to think Itachi was like him, that he could be such a hideous man.

Sasuke relished in the comfortable embrace, feeling light drops of liquid fall onto his bare shoulder. Sasuke nestled his nose lightly into Itachi's neck, trying to convey something he wasn't really sure he could say aloud. He cared so much for his brother, and what had happened to him with his father…oddly, it didn't seem to matter much anymore. Sasuke wasn't alone like he had been for so long, finally had someone he could rely on and trust.

But he could tell Itachi didn't feel the same surge of blissful realization as he did. Maybe Itachi already had reliable people, friends. Maybe the Akatsuki were all he needed, and Sasuke was just excess baggage.

He closed his eyes tight, the well-known sting of tears reaching his eyes. Gods, who did he think he was? He didn't deserve friends, and he surely didn't deserve his brother.

But Itachi was only hugging him tighter, squeezing him to his chest. "I'm so sorry, Sasuke. I should've known. I should've figured out a way to save you." He squeezed tighter. "It's all my fucking fault."

Sasuke lifted his head from the shoulder and hissed as his anger slowly boiled to the surface. The once comfortable hug now felt claustrophobic and confining, and he pushed at his brother's chest, the man's surprise not going unnoticed.

Itachi at fault? _That's_ what his brother believed? It felt like the most bitter of blasphemies. How _dare _he.

"You're blaming yourself for this shit, brother? If you want to blame anyone, blame Father_. _Better yet, blame _me," _he said, jabbing a thumb in his face_. "_I'm the one that didn't live up to his expectations."

Itachi hissed out angrily, his eyes burning red, "I would _never _blame you for something like this. Stop implying you're responsible for our father's failures."

Sasuke said nothing, not bothering to shrug the shirt back onto his shoulders as he turned his back to Itachi, sitting on the edge of his bed.

Sasuke rested his elbows on his knees, his gaze downcast and eyeing the hard floor. He sat quietly for a moment, all previous intensity seemingly gone. "Father always said I didn't care enough about our family, that the clan's success was never in my interest. He thought…" Sasuke shook his head heatedly, lost in a reverie. "He thought I was too interested in my appearance. As if I could…" He sighed loudly, throwing his hands in the air. "As if I could fucking _help _what I looked like."

Itachi's eyes squinted in ill-concealed rage and bewilderment. "What? He just thought you were flaunting your physical appeal? Surely not."

Sasuke shrugged pitifully, rubbing a hand roughly through his hair. "He'd just tell me to stop acting like a slut, that someone as prestigious as an Uchiha was supposed to be above such disgraces."

Sasuke seemed to sink further into the bed, his shoulders hunched and head down, and Itachi knew this was eating away at his brother. He reigned in his anger and sat beside him, putting a hand to the boy's bare back, careful of the numerous scars.

"Father was a bastard, little brother. You mustn't take anything he said to heart." His eyes lowered. "I wish I had personally learned that sooner."

Sasuke sat silent a moment, then leaned over with a sigh, resting his head on Itachi's shoulder. The man took the weight as his own, wrapping an arm around the slender back and putting his cheek in the boy's dark hair.

After several moments of comfortable silence, Sasuke reached a hand out and played with a strand of Itachi's hair, twirling it around his finger. "Your hair has gotten long," he said absently.

Itachi replied, amused. "Yes, it has, little brother." He allowed himself a small smile. "I remember you'd always used to braid it."

Sasuke barely sniggered under his breath. "I wanted to make you into a pretty princess."

Itachi rolled his eyes, flicking the back of Sasuke's head.

The silence returned, and they stayed in that position for what seemed like hours, both enjoying each other's presence and intricately wrapped up in distant memories.

But soon the haze was shifting, and Sasuke felt Itachi reposition himself, and he absently wondered why. Itachi's actions seemed less from discomfort and more from unease. What could he be thinking about?

"Brother…" Itachi began slowly. "Did…did Mother…" He cleared his throat. "Did, did she know?"

Sasuke stayed silent for a moment, keeping his head on the older man's shoulder, hair intentionally concealing his expression. "Yeah."

Itachi's upper lip quivered in utter repugnance and wrath. "Did…did she ever intervene in you and Father's…_affairs?" _he asking, spitting out the last word in disgust.

Sasuke shook his head into the shoulder. "No, I-I think she'd always intentionally avoid them. She never seemed to agree with Father, but…" Sasuke shrugged, leaving the sentence partial.

Itachi traced a finger along the pale skin below his brother's neck, the prominent scar sickening and protruding from the thin flesh. "Why didn't medic-nin heal them?"

Sasuke shrugged. "They think Father put a special kind of chakra into it to prevent healing."

The hand on Sasuke's back turned to a clenched fist and Itachi bared his teeth menacingly. "How _dare _that man. As if he had the fucking right."

Sasuke shrugged again, straightening to hold his own weight. "It's over now; not a big deal."

"Brother," Itachi said with a prominent sneer. "You _know _better than to say that to me." Itachi clenched his fists tighter. "Goddamn it, it is a _big_ fucking deal."

Sasuke looked at him with sad eyes, finally huffing quietly. "I'm never going to heal if you keep talking like that."

Itachi just stared at him with wide eyes, speechless. "W—What?"

"If we keep talking about this like it's some relentless, overpowering force I'll never overcome, how the hell do we expect me to overcome it?"

Itachi looked hurt, confused. "Sa…Sasuke, we're not discussing it like that, not at all."

"But it's an indirect implication. And it, it…" Sasuke put a hand to his face. "It's making it so much more difficult." His eyes shut tight. "Before, after Kakashi had saved me, I secluded myself from everyone to avoid their sympathy, their pity. I didn't _want _it, and it was useless to me." He paused momentarily before continuing, his voice level and breathing composed. "I'd been going for a walk to…clear my head, when I heard these two women talking about me, about how…" He sneered, his mouth twisting to an ugly grimace. "How I'd never _heal_, like I was beyond redemption now that the worst had happened to me."

Sasuke shook his head. "That was almost the end of me. What was the point if you couldn't escape the one nightmare you couldn't bear living with?"

The past is the past, and…" Sasuke took a breath. "It's time to move on."

XxXxXxXxX

Deidara opened the door to the dojo, peeking his head through to admire the surroundings. Satisfied to see Kisame worked on his jutsus, he slipped into the room, letting the door shut loudly.

Kisame turned around to meet the man's gaze, his blue flesh glistening with sweat. "What do you want?" he asked curtly, obviously occupied.

Deidara took a few steps into the room, turning his gaze toward the ceiling as his hands clasped behind his back innocently and nonchalantly. "Ohhh, well, I just had a small inquiry, is all." He met Kisame's eye. "And I potential bargain."

Kisame raised an eyebrow, hints of curiosity leaking through his façade. "Is that so?"

Deidara only smirked.

XxXxXxXx

Sasuke busied himself with chores, trying to keep his patience as he wiped a cloth over the already immaculate wooden dresser.

Where the _hell_ was Itachi?

Sasuke suppressed a growl, instead harshly wiping at one of the drawers on the dresser.

Sasuke eyed the drawer with idle curiosity; he lifted a hand—thank the Gods Itachi was willing to rid him of that damn chakra rope—, and tentatively opened it, unsure. He inhaled sharply, staring at the contents with something akin to awe.

He gulped and, almost worshipfully, grasped the framed photo with both hands, scared shitless he'd accidentally drop it.

It was of him and Itachi, playing in the field just outside the Uchiha compound so many years ago. Sasuke's short, bony arms were wrapped loosely around Itachi's neck as the older man kept a firm grip on the underside of the boy's knees, giving him a piggyback ride. They were both smiling vibrantly, as though they hadn't a care in the world and everything was right and in its place.

Sasuke swallowed loudly, forcing the tears away.

Just then someone banged a fist on the door, and Sasuke hurriedly stashed the photo back into the drawer, securely closing it.

The door opened just as Sasuke had picked up the cloth and resumed cleaning, and he turned his head, seeing Kisame leaning against the doorframe.

"You're coming with me," he said bluntly and without preamble.

Sasuke said nothing, watching him inquisitively. After a hesitant moment, his mind whirring for potential strategies of escape, he slowly nodded. Bound or not, his chakra hadn't fully returned to him, and he still felt uncharacteristically weak. He was still the captive, and there were more Akatsuki to deal with than just the shark.

As Sasuke walked toward the man, Kisame raised an eyebrow. "No bindings?" The older man shook his head, appearing both exasperated and displeased. "That damn Itachi. Always a softie."

Sasuke remained silent. Kisame's hands were folded discreetly behind his back, and Sasuke had the odd, inkling of a suspicion that the man was hiding something there. But what? An interrogation or torture object to get more information from him about Orochimaru?

Sasuke almost huffed. He never would've thought a dead man could be so much trouble.

But as he took more and more steps toward the large man, he was getting more and more concerned, and his instincts were screaming at him to escape, to just _get away._

With a sudden instinctual change in plans, he took a running dash toward his only exit, blocked by Kisame, and hurled bodily into the man, hoping to knock him off his feet.

No such thing happened. Instead, the man only heaved against him with his own weight, shoving Sasuke off his feet. He grunted as his back hit the floor, and not a moment later Kisame was sitting on his stomach, bringing his hands from behind his back. He smirked as Sasuke's eyes widened, their gaze stuck on the syringe in the older man's hand.

"Hopefully, this won't hurt too much, but…" Kisame shrugged nonchalantly, still grinning, "I wouldn't really know. And I'm not exactly an expert, you see."

The man plunged the springe into the crook of Sasuke's arm, and the boy inhaled sharply. Already his vision was blurring, his surroundings grey and hazy. Before he understood what was happening his muscles went lax and he lost control of his body. _What is happening to me? _He thought disjointedly. _Oh gods, this is just like before. With…Orochimaru._ Everything felt so wrong. His body wasn't _listening _to him.

Sasuke felt himself being hoisted onto a firm shoulder, Kisame's arm wrapped tightly around his waist. The boy screamed at himself to fight for his freedom, but all he did was hang there, limp. He tried to open his mouth to question Kisame's motive, but his lips remained sealed. He cursed the world all the more.

Kisame's body jolted, and suddenly he was running. Sasuke's body bounced back and forth in sync with the harsh motion as the older man ran out the door and down the long hallway. Sasuke tried to keep up with their location, memorizing each turn and hallway but, soon, his damaged mind gave up, hurting and exhausted. After long moments of the jolting, the older man slowed down considerably, into a jog.  
>A loud noise resonated, like a slab being pushed away, and suddenly Kisame was at full speed again, running forward. In his peripheral, Sasuke suddenly saw a bright light come from behind him, such a pure clarity he knew only the sun could provide, and he absently wondered how they'd ended up outside.<p>

And _why._

Kisame continued the sprint for what felt like centuries to Sasuke. He winced as his body was once again jolted on the large man beneath him. This same grueling, fast-paced rhythm was set for a duration much too long for his liking.

Sasuke cursed vehemently. Why the hell was this happening to him? He must have upset the gods in some way, because he highly doubted the average person got into this much trouble in one lifetime.

After a long period of traveling and what felt like forever, Kisame finally slowed down and, soon after, came to a halt. It was darker here, much darker, and, from Sasuke's inconvenient positioning with his head facing the grass, he could only assume they were in some sort of forest, the trees blocking the view of the sun.

He heard someone in front of Kisame clapping their hands, and the owner spoke victoriously, "Well done, Kisame-san. I knew I could count on you."

Sasuke's mind whirred painfully at the familiar voice. Deidara. Oh gods. Had he brought him here to finish what they'd started?

Kisame responded by putting the boy on the grass, face down. Sasuke's body shivered as he heard footsteps walk toward him, the feet crunching down on crispy leaves until they reached his head, where they stopped. A strong hand was put on his shoulder and Sasuke was flipped carelessly onto his back.

His hazy gaze watched as Deidara knelt directly over him, watching him with a triumphant grin. Sasuke swallowed, or, would have, if he'd had control of his body.

"Are we done here?" Kisame asked impatiently, and Deidara nodded, his gaze never leaving Sasuke.

Sasuke heard leaves rustle as Kisame sprinted back in the direction he came.

Deidara regained his attention, though, opening up his loose shirt and allowing his hand to roam across his chest and stomach. The man's smirk only widened as he continued to play with Sasuke's limp body, resistance impossible.

Deidara leaned in close to Sasuke's ear as his hand wandered lower to the boy's waistband. "See, Sasuke-chan? You belong to me now."

The hand slid beneath the waistband, and Deidara laughed menacingly into Sasuke's face. "You better get used to this, Sasuke-chan." He licked the tip of Sasuke's nose. "This is all you're good for now."

And all Sasuke could do was stare back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**6 Weeks Later**

A thin man exited just as another entered, this one's berth more pronounced as he strode eagerly into the room, his stomach jutting from beneath his shirt. The large man gave a wide, roguish grin as he crawled onto the bed. "This one will have to be quick, gotta pick up my wife from the damn mall." Sasuke was faintly disappointed, realizing he wouldn't be able to make the man stay longer, pay extra.

Twenty minutes later found Sasuke lying sprawled on the bed motionless and out of breath, the crumpled sheets tossed off his body, leaving him bare and exposed. He shivered lightly, the air vent directly above the bed throwing air in his direction, ghosting along his skin.

His current playmate curled awkwardly under the sheets after his climax, panting in lingering ecstasy, and Sasuke wondered how anyone could ever be so modest. Such a concept was foreign to him, so far beyond him he didn't even know it's meaning. He could care less if anyone saw him or touched him. Sometimes he even sought it out, craved to feel and fuck just to satisfy his own desires. With his body, he could make people feel whole again, make them feel happy.

That was his purpose, after all. He was born to pleasure people, had been doing so since the time he'd learned how. Albeit, he didn't know how long he'd been here and he didn't know where he'd been before this.

Was he anywhere before this?

His memories were so blurry, so frustratingly vague that he could be anywhere and doing anything in the numerous scenes that played through his head. He remembered odd cloaks, black with red clouds gracing the material.

…Didn't he?

_Maybe I'd made that up,_ Sasuke's mind supplied, _I don't recall ever seeing such a peculiar icon. _Even so, the near plain cloaks preoccupied his thoughts, tugged at his brain when he had nothing to do but lay on the soiled sheets, tired and disoriented.

But, at that moment, not even that was important to him. Those cloaks weren't tied to Sasuke at that moment, weren't in the here and now. All that mattered right then was the touch of a meaty hand gripping his shoulder, once again flipping him onto his stomach. The arm wound around his waist, hoisting him onto his hands and knees, ass pushed high into the air.

How many times can one fuck a man before becoming exhausted?

Sasuke's body now deemed more important than the wife, a dick prodded at his entrance once, twice, and Sasuke inhaled sharply as it drove mercilessly into the tight hole. A fast rhythm was set, his body lurching forward in sync with the violent thrusting behind him. He began panting as the grueling pace continued, and soon the older man's thrusts were increasing in vigor, pushing Sasuke further into the bed as he neared his climax.

Shooting his load inside of him, the man finally collapsed with a loud moan, Sasuke's elbows and knees crumbling as he fell flat onto the bed beneath the dead weight. The man was pressed hard against his back, the bare, excess flesh meshing with his own. Both were breathless, gasping for air.

But the older man was chuckling despite being winded, placed a chubby hand on Sasuke's head. "So silky," he murmured, running plump fingers through the thick strands. He continued petting Sasuke before suddenly tightening his grip, yanking his hair back and forcing his head to align with his own. "I gotta say, kid…" he said with a husky voice as his tongue lashed out to stroke Sasuke's cheek. "You're very... knowledgeable in this profession of yours."

Before Sasuke could respond, the man finally pulled out of Sasuke, the loosened entrance now overflowing with the sticky viscosity only cum could conjure.

Sasuke flipped onto his back to face his latest customer, his legs deliberately spread wide and invitingly. He felt as the cum slithered out of his ass and along his inner thighs, and he lifted his legs barely higher off the bed, his entrance just barely peeking out from beneath his body.

The man had still been positioned on top of him, his head above Sasuke's hips, and now he was sweating profusely, staring with wide eyes at the beautiful, lewdly displayed body. He was watching it with such an intensity that Sasuke became nearly convinced the man was going to pay for another round. But if he didn't…

Sasuke spread his legs further apart.

The client turned around and snatched his discarded dress pants off the floor, grabbed his wallet from one of the pockets, and threw it at Deidara, who remained a vigilant spectator in the corner of the room. Not a moment after, the cycle began again, the heady scent of sweat and sex wafting through the room.

Two more rounds and the man was making his way hastily toward the exit, throwing his clothes on his large figure as he informed Deidara he would like to do business with him again soon.

Deidara smirked as the door closed behind the man, turning around to face Sasuke, who lay noticeably exhausted on the filthy sheets, his bangs sticking to his forehead and his entire body damp with perspiration.

Deidara treaded over and crawled onto the bed beside Sasuke. He reached a hand out, pushing the bangs out of the boy's eyes. "I worked you hard today, Sasuke-chan," he said, smiling in amusement and lingering desire as he eyed the vulnerable, panting boy before him. How much the boy had changed during these weeks in his custody. With the drugs Deidara had been slipping Sasuke at consistent intervals, there was no way the boy could ever remember his past, a time when Deidara had been his enemy and he hadn't begun whoring his body out to the highest buyer.

And, as long as Deidara continued the correct doses, the boy would belong to him forever.

Deidara's face formed into a small grimace. Of course, he still had that damn Itachi to worry about. Deidara made sure they stayed off the main roads and traveled only on the outskirts of the villages. There was always a chance that someone would spot them but, statistically speaking, it was more likely to be a mere bystander, one that would forget his figure no sooner than they turned away.

But still, Itachi was a smart bastard and their constantly changing hideouts wasn't likely to throw the man off for long. Deidara needed to find them a more secure hiding place, one he could discreetly bring clients to while remaining unseen by the older Uchiha.

But there was a time and place for everything, and thinking about annoying things while faced with a naked boy just would not do. Deidara slid a finger along the boy's stomach, admiring the impressive muscles rolling beneath his skin. As the hand traveled lower, the man bent down to take Sasuke's lips into his own, licking into the wet mouth and intertwining his tongue with Sasuke's own. They both moaned, and soon the heated intensity was returning as desperation grew. Mere moments later, Deidara was placing Sasuke's legs over his own shoulders, aligning himself with the boy before forcefully propelling himself into Sasuke. Deidara pressed their chests together flush together, keeping a tight grip on Sasuke's bare back.

"Dei-san," Sasuke moaned, his head arched back in what Deidara thought was pleasure. A faint whimper escaped the boy's mouth as Deidara scratched at the scars beneath his palms, but he paid no heed as he tightened his grip, his fingernails ripping easily through the already abused flesh. Deidara kept up the fast pace, expelling a loud grunt with every thrust.

Deidara soon released his seed with a loud groan, kissing Sasuke hard on the mouth. He bit the boy's bottom lip, causing blood to flow freely from the wound. Deidara shifted his hips, feeling the tight heat encompassing his dick as he relocated himself inside of the boy. Finally, he heaved out, falling onto the bed beside the boy, panting.

Sasuke was panting as well, his face distorted as his breath came in short gasps. Deidara loved how the boy's face was flushed, beautiful and glistening with sweat; it just made Deidara want to fuck him again.

A cell phone rang from somewhere behind him, and Deidara heaved a sigh of irritation, reluctantly standing to grab it off the table. With a gruff "hello" as response, he listened as one of his connections, Joshua, was discussing a potential companion of Itachi's wandering near the forest Deidara had their current hideout. Deidara hummed in discontent as he hung up, gathering his discarded clothes off the floor. "Looks like I have something to attend to. But don't worry, Sasuke-chan, it should only be temporary." He slid a shoe onto his foot, then the other. "When I get back, we can very passionately continue what we started," he said, winking.

A thought occurred to Deidara and he frowned, after a moment abruptly leaving the room. Returning, Sasuke's eyes immediately fell upon the pair of handcuffs he held.

Deidara looked only marginally apologetic as he placed one cuff around Sasuke's thin wrist, tightening the metal until it was fastened painfully around the skin, and the other attached brusquely to the headboard.

With only a quick wave goodbye, Deidara gathered his things and left, a locking sound distinctly heard from behind the door.

Sasuke's body trembled. The sudden, raw ache in his chest was excruciating, unrelenting in its pain as he watched the once occupied space in front of the door; it was empty now, barren of the one person that had ever truly accepted him. He was left alone, abandoned because he hadn't been good enough.

He swallowed down the bile in his throat. He'd done everything he'd been asked of, hadn't he? Never once had he denied Deidara of his body, no matter how tiring or humiliating. Even when he'd been on the verge of collapsing from exhaustion, he'd given in to the older man's desires.

What if Deidara wasn't coming back?

Sasuke's sole purpose in life would be lost forever. After all, wasn't it Deidara that said he was never to leave his side, that his only reason for existing was to follow his commands and frequently ignite sexual pleasure?

Sasuke choked on a sob as he brought his knees to his chest. "Dei-san…," Sasuke whispered to no one, longing for the older man to return. To hold him in his arms and tell him he loved him. To think the one, dependable constant in his life had easily and unworriedly walked out of his life, it was abhorrent and unthinkable. Sasuke wasn't sure of anything anymore.

No longer having the required energy to hold his head up straight, he rested it on his knees, eyes squeezed shut. Maybe if he just found a brief alternative, a momentary escape from his pain, then he'd be able to survive long enough for when Deidara finally came back.

Sasuke threw his hands to his head, groaning loudly. Deidara wasn't _coming _back, damn it. He was gone, had abandoned him in this god-forsaken hideout shackled to the bed.

As Sasuke's hopeless despair grew, so did his desperation, and soon he began pulling fervently at the chain, both hands frantically gripping the restraint and heaving violently, feeling nothing as the metal gnawed mercilessly at his flesh.

Tears ran unheeded down his cheeks, and a more viscous liquid trickled down his wrists and arms, but Sasuke was far beyond caring. All his focus was on the cuff around his wrist and the mocking ache in his heart that the silence spoke volumes of.

After what felt like a true eternity, he heard loud, thundering footsteps running swiftly toward the door Deidara had escaped from, and Sasuke's heart caught in his throat as he stared at the door in longing, mouth open and eyes wide with hope.

But the man that burst through the door was not Deidara, was not the man he'd been so desperate for. Instead, it was a man clothed fully in black, his long, just as black hair tied in a loose ponytail. He had scars on either side of his face, and his expression was that of such delight and disbelief that Sasuke discreetly scooted back on the mattress.

But as the man continued evaluating him, his expressions changed, of equal passion but of significantly less pleasure. With keen, dark eyes he roamed the boy's body, noting his nakedness, the splattered semen on the mattress, the fresh and old injuries alike, the tight shackle around his wrist—with each thing this man discovered another layer of hatred was shaped. His face contorted into fury, his eyes showing distinct pain and unrelenting anger, his fists clenched tight and his mouth in an ugly sneer.

Sasuke gulped, vaguely aware of the bead of sweat falling down the side of his face.

The black-clothed, black-haired man took long strides toward him, and Sasuke immediately cowered back, instinctively throwing his arms over his head.

The stranger immediately fell back on his heels, seemingly stunned at his response. Sasuke shivered, his entire body shaking in fear. Where was Dei-san?

"Sasuke," the man said as composedly as he could, and Sasuke stared at him with wide eyes. How did he know his name?

The stranger continued, taking the smallest of steps forward, hands held high. "It's okay, Sasuke, you have nothing to fear. You're safe now."

Sasuke said nothing, only watched him with guarded eyes, his skepticism overshadowing his fear. The older man seemed at a loss at this, looked as though he were calculating the odds, trying to decide what should be said. "I speak nothing but the truth, I assure you; you're safe." His voice grew stronger, demonstrating the evidence to back up his words. "We found Deidara, Sasuke, and I swear on my life you'll never have to see him ever again."

Itachi stopped abruptly, noting his brother's abrupt change in temperament. The atmosphere was suddenly thick with tension, so thick it felt suffocating. Sasuke's initial shock quickly transformed to rage, something the man didn't seem to have prepared for.

But soon the rage crumbled into another emotion, less evident but just as intense. It penetrated every defense Itachi had constructed for himself when he'd taken his first step toward this building. Now it was all withered away, leaving him naked and defenseless.

Sasuke's breath was coming in harsh pants now, his eyes wide with something akin to defeat and helpless surrender, and soon the boy was hyperventilating right before Itachi's eyes, tears mingling with the blood dripping from his bottom lip down his chin.

Itachi rushed forward to the bed, barely managing to catch Sasuke's limp body before it hit the headboard.

XxXxXxXxXx

**So there's that. Once again, I feel absolutely dreadful for the late update. Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next update! Enjoy!**

**XxXxXxXxX**

Itachi watched as Sasuke lay oblivious on the large bed, a hand resting on his stomach with the other limp at his side. His left wrist was ripped free of skin where he'd pulled on the manacle. It was a grotesque sight to look upon, and Itachi couldn't stop the fierce chill of rage that swept through his entire being. Stealing his brother away from him, chaining him naked to the bed, using him for unspeakable monstrosities…just one of these things alone would be resolutely unforgivable, and that bastard Deidara had participated and carried out all of these.

He was going to pay dearly for this.

A thought occurred to Itachi then as he continued contemplating Deidara's death sentence. When Deidara had left Sasuke chained to the bed, did he have the intention of coming back, or had he planned to leave Sasuke there all along?

Itachi may never know, so he contented himself with the fact he'd successfully gotten his brother back in one piece. Albeit, he was mysteriously missing a few vital memories—maybe it was the horrific environment that caused his lapse in memory?—and he was dangerously misguided about Deidara's intentions but, right now, this was the best Itachi could've ever asked for.

The clothes Itachi had acquired for Sasuke had come from his own closet, and it was almost comedic to see Sasuke even wearing them. They were several sizes too big for the boy's lithe figure, and the sleeves and pant legs had to be folded back multiple times just to uncover his hands and feet.

Itachi's mouth twitched into a small smile, his eyes soft. Sasuke looked so peaceful when he slept, a kind of serenity he'd never been seen with while awake. It didn't seem fair, really, that his dreams held more satisfaction than reality.

Soon Sasuke was stirring, his eyelids flickering beneath the thinly veiled light from the window. He squinted, stretching his arms out before reality hit him with a sudden abruptness he almost fell off the bed.

"Hello," Itachi said lightly, concealing the undercurrents of apprehension beginning to rumble heavily in his stomach.

Sasuke reacted instantly, his eyes spinning to find the culprit, gaze surprised and angry.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke asked vehemently, "Where's Deidara?"

Itachi's eyes watched the boy, a tinge of hurt erupting in his chest. He still didn't recognize his own brother? "I don't understand," Itachi reluctantly admitted.

Sasuke scoffed, leaping off the bed to take a more defensive position, nearly tripping on the hem of his pants. Itachi merely watched with dumbfounded eyes, seemingly in a daze. The boy was guarding himself as though he expected an attack? By Itachi?

Something was wrong here. Very very wrong.

Finally, comprehension hit him like a fierce punch to the jugular, his façade simmering with barely contained rage. This wasn't some temporary lapse in memory from the horrific nature of his capture.

Deidara did this to him.

Itachi grit his teeth to the bastard that did this to his brother, but quickly smothered it. This was not the time.

He held his hands up in the air, the universal sign of surrender. "Listen, I know you're confused right now, Sasuke, but we're going to figure this out, okay? Now I need you to think back; did Deidara—."

The name immediately reminded Sasuke of his reason for staying, for taking the effort to talk to the man in front of him instead of dashing for escape.

"Where's Deidara? Where have you taken him?"

"Please, don't worry about that now, Sasuke—."

"Gah, stop saying using my name as if you _know _me, damn it," Sasuke spat harshly, his eyes suddenly flamed with anger. "All I want you to tell me is where Deidara is. _Now_."

Itachi reluctantly shook his head, his mind all the while wishing so desperately to give Sasuke what he wants. But, right now, Itachi conceded, what Sasuke wanted wasn't in his best interest, no matter how much Sasuke opposed him.

"Listen to me very carefully. Deidara isn't the person you think he is."

"I don't care what convoluted answered your mind is giving you, nor do I care about any misconceptions you have on Deidara's character," Sasuke hissed through clenched teeth, his breath uneven as his resentment grew. "Just tell me where he is."

Itachi decided to play a different card, crossing his arms over his chest. "If you wish to speak with Deidara, you must offer me something in return."

Sasuke's eyes immediately darkened, and no sooner had the words come out of Itachi's mouth was Sasuke closing the distance between them, one hand wrapped around Itachi's neck and the other resting on the small of his back. "Fine. You can fuck me free of charge as long as you take me to him after_._"

Itachi's heart suddenly stopped, and his eyes shone with murderous intent. Free of charge?

Itachi lashed out, pushing Sasuke away like he was the plaque. Instead, he raged forward, grabbing Sasuke by the collar of his shirt. "You mean Deidara _sold _you?"

Sasuke looked frightful, but nodded, as if it were common knowledge. "Of course. That's the least I could do for Dei-san; he treats me so well."

"So leaving you chained naked to the bed is 'treating you so well'?"

Apparently that wasn't the right thing to say as Sasuke's eyes began shimmering with unshed tears. "T-that was d-different."

"How so?" Itachi asked curtly, hoping his brother would at last recognize the motive behind his questioning.

A tear fell down his cheek, and Sasuke shook his head violently, as if shaking off all doubts he had about Deidara. "Just let me see him, _please," _he pleaded, voice cracked.

Itachi stared in disbelief. Sasuke, his strong little brother, _begging? _What did that damn Deidara do to him?

"Sasuke, why do you wish to see him so urgently?"

Sasuke didn't even look like he heard him, detaching Itachi's grip from his collar and swiftly closing what little space was left between them. Itachi was stunned into immobility as the younger man pressed a palm to his crotch and, with the other hand, forcibly turned Itachi around. Itachi was pushed onto the bed, toppled over by Sasuke's thinner form.

The boy immediately began pressing messy kisses on Itachi's neck, making exaggerated groans as a hand slid down the man's pants.

"N-no, Sasuke, stop," Itachi hissed out, frantically grabbing at his brother's thin wrist, removing the groping hand. With one swift move, he grabbed both Sasuke's wrists and flipped him over, confining him with his arms and legs. "_Stop,_" he said again in a breathy voice, grimacing as Sasuke squirmed under his restraints.

The two holes in Sasuke's palms left from Orochimaru's assault were still visible and, if he had to admit to himself, a disturbing sight. Itachi hesitantly removed his grip from Sasuke's wrists, gently placing his hands on Sasuke's own.

The boy only looked away, his eyes glazed with tears. "Please, I-I just want to see Dei-san."

His brother's broken words tore at his heart, and Itachi gained even more resolve to determine how Sasuke had grown such a sudden deification for his kidnapper and rapist.

Itachi ground his teeth together harshly, but spoke as calmly as he could manage. "If I release you, will you stop…doing what you're doing?"

Sasuke nodded anxiously, sitting up when Itachi got off him and stood by the bed. Sasuke hurriedly wiped at his eyes, removing all evidence of his tears.

"Can I see Dei-san now?"

"No."

Sasuke breathed incredulously. "What the hell do I have to do before you'll tell me where he is? Go buy a pole so you can watch me hump it?"

Itachi flushed and closed his eyes tightly, swallowing as the bile rose in his throat. "No, that's not what I want at all."

"Then what?"

Itachi opened his eyes, watching with a pained gaze as Sasuke looked at him determinedly, appearing as though he was prepared to do anything, go to any lengths, to get to Deidara.

"Why," Itachi said with his head face down, his voice barely above a whisper, "Why do you wish to see him so badly?"

Sasuke looked surprised at the man's suddenly expressive face, so full of pain and conflict. Sasuke recovered quickly and looked away, deliberately ignoring him. "He's the only person that's ever loved me. No one could replace Dei-san."

Itachi let out a chuckle, not at all amused. "Love? Humor me, how exactly does Deidara show his love for you?"

Sasuke seemed stricken, but treaded on, relentless. "He doesn't just fuck me then throw me away like all my clients do. He always tends to my wounds when I get hurt because he doesn't like to see me suffering. Sure, he fucks me, too, that's expected." Sasuke's voice was desperate and impassioned. "But even so, he doesn't do it out of lust for my body; he wants us to be together forever, to create another bond that makes us inseparable. He loves me for who I am, not for the favors I can offer him."

Itachi clenched his teeth; he was finally beginning to understand, finally beginning to see…just how delusional his brother was. Whatever Deidara had drugged Sasuke with, it was doing its job, effectively blocking out all thoughts except those focused on that damn bastard.

"Do you remember what you were doing before becoming Deidara's slave?"

"I'm not his _slave."_

"Okay, okay," Itachi halfheartedly acknowledged. "Before you started having sex for money, what did you do?"

Sasuke looked suddenly unsure, toeing the ground awkwardly. "I…I don't know."

"And don't you think it's odd that you don't know?"

Sasuke swallowed, scratching his head absently. He searched Itachi's eyes. "I-I guess?"

"Yes," Itachi said, nodding, "Yes, it is." He took a deep breath, contemplating his next words. "The reason for this temporary memory loss is because…because Deidara drugged you." At Sasuke's disbelieving stare Itachi held up a hand, and Sasuke grudgingly held his tongue, allowing him to continue. "I know this seems farfetched, and I recognize your confusion, but Deidara drugged you because you refused to have sex with him. When you were younger, he…he raped you, and now…" Itachi clenched his fists tightly, trying to clear his eyes from the sudden glaze. "Now he's just finishing what he started."

Itachi quickly cleared his eyes of the tears, cursing himself for his moment of weakness when he saw Sasuke noticed them, his expression shocked.

Sasuke seemed to mentally shake off the visual, not allowing himself to back down no matter what the condition of his opponent was. "No offense, but I'm sure I know Dei-san better than you. I'm willing to kill and die for him; do you really think that I'd go so far for a man merely because I was drugged?"

Unbeknownst to Sasuke, Deidara was currently being held prisoner in the room at the very end of the hall, so close yet so far. Itachi twitched in anticipation. After they extracted all the necessary information out of him, he would personally ensure that Deidara does not escape the imprisonment alive.

But maybe Sasuke should see this man he idolized so much. Maybe Deidara will prove, merely by being himself, just how much of a selfish bastard he really is, that he never loved Sasuke, only his body.

Itachi contemplated this, then, after a moment, spoke. "We can test this theory." He held a hand out to Sasuke. "Shall I take you to Deidara?"

Sasuke jumped at the opportunity, allowing the man to lead him out of the room and down a long hall. The gray walls were vaguely familiar to him, but he couldn't recall such a dull color ever existing in any of the hideouts he'd stayed in with Deidara. Maybe he was just imagining things. Surely.

Itachi stopped at the end of the hall and, with a hand on the knob, he looked to Sasuke, his eyes searching. "Are you sure you want this?"

Sasuke nodded anxiously, and Itachi opened the door to the room, revealing more gray walls and a bound Deidara, his hands pulled behind him and feet strapped tightly to the chair. His mouth was covered by a long piece of tape, and his usually tidy hair was now in disarray, numerous strands of blonde sticking out of his ponytail.

Sasuke gasped in horror at the sight, this despicable cruelty Deidara was forced to endure. He pushed passed Itachi, reaching the bound man and kneeling in front of him.

"Dei-san…Oh god, look at what they've done to you," Sasuke said with genuine concern and disgust as he admired the cut going along Deidara's cheek and jaw. He pet the wound with light fingers before gliding his hand down to the piece of tape covering his mouth. He gently peeled it off, replacing the repulsive tape with his moist lips.

Deidara responded immediately to what was supposed to be a quick kiss, his tongue plunging into his mouth as he frantically searched out Sasuke's.

Sasuke allowed the man to have his relief. He thread his thin fingers through Deidara's hair, pushing his head forward to deepen the kiss. Deidara moaned headily and, after another moment, Sasuke broke the kiss, guilty when he saw Deidara trail after him, groaning at the loss of heat. Sasuke put both his hands on either side of the man's face, looking desperately into Deidara's eyes. "What have they done to you, Dei-san? Why are you here?"

Deidara was panting from his previous ministrations but sneered heartily, jerking his head at the enraged, appalled Itachi behind Sasuke. "It's all because of _him."_

Itachi didn't respond, eyes focused on Sasuke. "He's not who you think he is, Sasuke."

Sasuke turned his gaze back to Deidara, voice low and curious. "Who is that man?"

Deidara's heated stare never left Itachi's form. "That bastard is Itachi, the biggest bastard in the history of bastards."

The name sent a spark of familiarity through Sasuke and, for a moment, he could briefly remember sitting peacefully beside a man eerily akin to Itachi. They were in a beautiful field of grass, a meadow of sorts as they contentedly watched the sun lower in the vast sky.

As soon as the memory appeared it just as soon vanished, and Sasuke shook his head fervently, dazed. What was wrong with him? Having happy daydreams about the man he was going to kill was not something his mind should be doing.

Wait…he was going to kill Itachi?

Sasuke squinted his eyes in deep thought. Sure, the man was really fucking pissing him off, and he deserved some serious repercussions for hurting Dei-san like this, but he'd never killed a man before, didn't know how to implement such a wicked deed.

Sasuke mentally shrugged. He could only conclude it was his imagination playing tricks on him again.

While Deidara was murderously watching Itachi, Itachi watched only Sasuke, noting the numerous emotions that crossed his face in the span of only a few seconds.

"Sasuke." Sasuke's head flew up, his gaze meetings Itachi's. "I am your brother."

Sasuke's eyes went wide, shocked. Deidara immediately began fighting frantically with his manacles. "Yeah fucking _right. _Sasuke would be able to remember if he had a fucking _brother_._" _Deidara turned to Sasuke, reprimanding him. "Well don't just sit there, boy, untie me!"

Sasuke knelt there, stunned for another moment before finally rocking into motion, reaching for the secured foot in front of him, untying the rope from the chair leg.

Freed from the restraint, the foot immediately found it's way to Sasuke's crotch, pressing hard into the material of his pants. Sasuke gasped at the unexpected intrusion as the foot slid along the underside, the toes playing with his ass while the ankle rubbed enthusiastically against his balls. Sasuke didn't pull away, allowing the ministrations in silence. Deidara had been without sexual gratification for quite a while; of course he needed Sasuke.

Itachi suddenly appeared behind Sasuke with a murderous gaze, grabbing a hold of his forearm and violently pulling him backwards, out of Deidara's reach.

Deidara immediately reacted. "Don't take my boy away from me," he shouted hysterically, throwing his leg out in desperation. "Sasuke, get back here _now."_

As if on command, Sasuke immediately moved toward the older man, but the hand reappeared on his arm, keeping him firmly in place. Sasuke tried shrugging it off uselessly. "Let go, Dei-san _needs_ me."

Itachi knelt behind Sasuke, leaning toward him. "Sasuke, don't you understand? He doesn't love you. He's only using you."

"You don't _know _that," Sasuke said gruffly, pulling at his arm again. Still futile, Sasuke huffed. "Please…" Sasuke pleaded, head down, his voice so soft it was barely heard. "Dei-san doesn't deserve this."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't deserve what? Being denied a sex toy?" Itachi flushed at his own blunt, disgusting words, but Sasuke didn't seem to think much of it, probably common vocabulary for him. That only pissed Itachi off more.

Suddenly, Itachi stood, his hard gaze never leaving Deidara. "Deidara," he began, voice playing with the emotions of rage. "I think it's time you told Sasuke your true intent and what exactly he means to you." Itachi's eyes narrowed. "You owe him that much."

Deidara scoffed, smiling ruthlessly. "I have never once deceived Sasuke. He knows exactly where he stands." Deidara chuckled loudly, the mocking laughs echoing off the walls. "He knows he's nothing but a toy. That's why he stays; it's because he _wants _to be played with." Deidara's mouth twitched in amusement, gaze on Sasuke. "Isn't that right, pretty boy?"

Sasuke's eyes were wide and screaming of betrayal. He swallowed audibly, as if trying to swallow down the sudden empty feeling he felt spreading through him like a virus, and his eyes were thick with tears. "You…what…just a, just a…" A tear escaped, trailing lightly down his cheek. "You don't love me?"

Another piercing laugh filled the room, and it only now appeared that Deidara was turning utterly mad. "_Love you? _You foolish, foolish boy. I don't _love _you, I only love _fucking _you_."_

Sasuke flinched violently, shaking his head in denial. "N-no, no." He could feel his wall begin to crack, crumble under the depreciating, horrible truths that spewed from Deidara's mouth. Could he be serious? Did he never truly love Sasuke, despite his fervent declarations during passionate sex? Or maybe it was because they were having sex that he ever said it at all.

Itachi was suddenly bringing Sasuke to his feet, leading him to the door. "He doesn't need to listen to this anymore," Itachi hissed, his words biting.

Deidara laughed gallingly as the pair passed them. "You can't stop it, Itachi! Sasuke loves me and _only_ me. For as long as that drug runs through his veins, that boy will be forever praising my body."

Sasuke's heart stopped, and his feet froze as he turned to meet Deidara's crazed eyes. Drugs? So what Itachi had been saying was true. With all of his being, Sasuke had denied it, denied all possibilities of Deidara ever doing something so cruel, much less to the person he supposedly loved.

But, if Deidara himself said it, how could it not be true?

Tears continued flowing out of Sasuke's eyes, and Deidara seemed to be getting enjoyment out of it.

"Come over here, boy," Deidara beckoned, eyes craving. "Come satisfy me."

Sasuke's face contorted in conflicting agony. Despite everything Deidara had done, all the horrible confessions he'd admitted to, why did Sasuke still want to satisfy him?

But Deidara didn't love him, only loved _fucking _him.

Before he could think through his decision, Sasuke took the necessary steps forward until he was directly in front of the man. With a movement that felt almost awkward to his body, he lifted his arm and punched Deidara in the face, his knuckles colliding with the scratch on his cheek and jaw.

Deidara gasped in surprise, his cheek burning under the unsteady blow. Had his boy just…punched him?

Sasuke was panting, surprised and staring at his hand as if it didn't belong to him. Itachi walked forward, turning Sasuke around and urging him back to the door. Deidara wheezed with unreserved anger, his eyes flared at such an intolerable betrayal. "You _dare _walk away from me, boy? You leave me and I'll find you, I'll fuck you so hard you'll never be able to walk away from me again unless you get back here right _now_!" Deidara watched with boundless fury as they kept their backs to him, Itachi leading a willing, if unsteady, Sasuke toward the exit.

"_Do not defy me!_"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**I feel like this was a slightly abrupt ending, and I apologize for that. Hopefully, the next update will be better executed.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews thus far! Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, sorry the slight delay! Reality can be so distracting.  
>I hope my abrupt turn of events in making Sasuke lose his memory isn't too outlandish or dull. I will try to resolve the situation quickly if it is. <strong>

**Enjoy!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Itachi's grip on Sasuke's shoulder as he led him down the hall had steadily grown in strength, passed the point of comfort and dangerously bordering on agonizing pain. Sasuke threw a glance in the man's direction, wincing at the unconcealed rage he saw.

Sasuke's legs felt like glue and, if Itachi wasn't there to quite literally carry him, he knew he'd be flat on the floor, never to get up again. What was his purpose? Sasuke thought his entire life had already been planned out before him, that he and Deidara would be together forever, just like the couples in those clichéd romance movies that everybody hates but secretly wants to empathize with.

But now everything was shattered and beyond repair, his entire life thrown into a world of turmoil and chaos, something that, at one point, had been beyond even contemplating for Sasuke. He'd had everything, at least lived in a blissful part of his mind that believed in such a fantasy. Yet, now…he had nothing. What was he supposed to do? Where was he supposed to go?

Who was going to love him?

Sasuke didn't acknowledge the tears falling down his cheeks, the wracking sobs escaping his lips. The only thing he could clearly identify was the throbbing, empty pit in his heart. He was abandoned, alone in a world that didn't love him.

He felt his body being turned down another hallway. He didn't know where Itachi was leading him, only hoped it was somewhere he could think, consider the next step. Maybe he could keep having sex for money; after all, that was the only thing he was good at.

Itachi briefly reached in front of Sasuke to grab something and, after a moment, a door was opened before them. Itachi half-carried, half-dragged him onto the nearest bed, sitting him down gingerly on the clean sheets. The dark room looked vaguely familiar to Sasuke, containing two beds across from each other and a small table with rather bland drawers.

Sasuke said nothing, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. He found it odd there would be no windows in what was supposed to be someone's bedroom. Was this intentional?

The bed dipped beside him, and he saw as Itachi watched him with a deeply troubled gaze, eyes pained and mouth in a taut line.

Sasuke just looked at him blankly. Was Itachi going to leave him, too?

Sasuke's head fell without his permission onto the older man's shoulder. Sasuke mentally cursed himself, considering moving his head. But, Itachi wasn't complaining, only lightly petting strands of his hair so, why not?

After what felt like hours of utter silence, Itachi whispered, barely audible. "Are you all right, Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't know the answer to that, wasn't sure how he should respond. _Was_ he all right? Was he okay that the man he thought would love him forever never actually loved him at all? Could Sasuke live with that?

Sasuke merely shrugged. He didn't know when he'd be okay.

He swallowed. "Y-You…" He cleared his throat, his voice harsh from lack of use. "You said I was drugged, that it took away my memories?" Itachi nodded, stroking his head soothingly. Sasuke continued uncertainly, his big eyes looking into Itachi's. "Will…will I get them back?"

Itachi looked sad, then smiled a small smile, nodding. "Yes, Sasuke, you'll get them back."

Sasuke didn't seem too satisfied, looking away to stare at the wall in front of them. "When I get them back will I…" Sasuke swallowed. "Will I be happy again?"

Itachi didn't move for a moment, then put his arms around Sasuke's thin form, placing his head on Sasuke's. "Yes, you will…I promise you that."

Sasuke nodded, leaning his head into Itachi's chest. The man's body felt sturdy and strong, wrapped around him like an unbreakable and shatterproof safe haven. It was an unfamiliar feeling, and Sasuke welcomed it, nuzzling his hair into the cloth of the man's black shirt.

Itachi's arms only tightened their embrace and, instead of making Sasuke feel uncomfortable and claustrophobic, it made him feel protected, free from all outside evils. It felt like a cocoon was encompassing him, warm and safe.

**[[[[Uchihacest]]]]**

Sasuke barely removed himself from the embrace to look up at Itachi. The man's eyes were filled with nothing but affection, and Sasuke found his gaze drifting downward, settling on the plump, moist lips in front of him.

Sasuke gulped audibly, gazing at them in awe. Without his consent, he felt himself being drawn in, his body closing the distance between them. He closed his eyes, leaning forward into the man's lips.

Itachi's lips felt as perfect as Sasuke had predicted, and Sasuke melted instantly into the man's clutches, his bones like goo. It was like a slow dance, like they were kissing underwater, where everything was slow and hazy and beautiful. Sasuke couldn't recall a time when he'd ever kissed someone without it being a prelude to something more.

The kiss ended all too soon, and with it came the aching guilt in Sasuke's gut and the painful realization of the impossible.

Sasuke's bright red cheeks were distinguishable even in the darkness, and he looked into the older man's eyes, tears blurring his vision. "D-Didn't…" A tear escaped, trailing down his cheek. "Didn't you s-say we were…brothers?"

Itachi nodded slowly, nuzzling his nose lightly against Sasuke's. "No one has to know," he whispered into Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke still looked hesitant, and Itachi brought his lips to Sasuke's, relieving him of any uncertainties he may have had.

Their tongues tangled together, swapping saliva as they licked methodically into the other's mouth. Sasuke's mind was soaring, every touch hypersensitive as it sent jolts of electricity through him. He had done this with Deidara and clients hundreds of times but, even then, it had nothing on what Itachi was doing to him. Itachi wasn't trying to overcome or completely swallow his mouth to prove his sexual dominance; his tongue wasn't lashing out in an attempt to suffocate him; he wasn't biting cruelly at his lips with the intention of making them bleed and bruise. Itachi was allowing Sasuke to enjoy himself as well, a certain equality in their roles Sasuke had never been allowed before. Kissing was actually fun with Itachi.

Sasuke smiled into Itachi's mouth, and he could almost feel Itachi's curiosity at his reaction. The man didn't break the kiss to ask, though, and for that Sasuke was grateful.

Several minutes later and the kiss was forced to an end, both Uchihas panting breathlessly for air they'd deprived themselves for so long. They exhaled into each other's mouths, faces only inches apart.

"Sasuke."

The sudden gravity of Itachi's voice made Sasuke immediately turn his gaze to Itachi's eyes, anxiety and fear churning in his stomach. Was Itachi already regretting his decision to kiss him, to entangle himself in a relationship he didn't want? Did he not want to have any sexual affiliation with the man that was his _brother_?

Sasuke was already fighting back tears, and Itachi reached a hand out to gently nudge a dark strand of hair out of Sasuke's eyes. "I love you," Itachi whispered into Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke inhaled, eyes wide as he stared stupefied at Itachi, speechless. More tear tracks were found on Sasuke's cheeks, and he suddenly choked on a sob. Sasuke threw his arms around Itachi's neck, squeezing the man tightly. Sasuke was smiling broadly, and he had to fight his hiccups to speak. "I-I…I…, Sasuke stuttered. "Fuck, I love you, too," he finally announced, laughing before pressing his lips eagerly to Itachi's, more impassioned than ever. Itachi _loved _him, professed it when they weren't even having sex.

Maybe he didn't need Deidara, after all.

**[[[[END]]]]**

He felt safe with Itachi, protected from all outside forces meaning to do him harm. It was a nice feeling, and Sasuke was reluctant to leave the man's embrace.

He did, though, sitting up to support his own body and turning to face the wall, avoiding Itachi's now concerned gaze. "So…" Sasuke finally said, gracelessly staring at his feet. "You're my brother?"

Itachi scrutinized Sasuke with a keen eye, nodding. Sasuke only nodded in return, awkwardly looking away. Itachi must be embarrassed his brother turned out to be a whore and prostitute, disgusted he'd have such a weak kid as a sibling.

Suddenly self-conscious, Sasuke ducked his head, allowing his bangs to sweep across his eyes. Why did he have to torture himself like this? Why did he have to fall for a man that never loved him, and want to be friends with the guy that thinks he's a disgusting pervert?

What if Itachi was waiting for Sasuke to finally leave?

A hand found it's way to Sasuke's chin, and he was surprised when the limb tilted his head up to face Itachi's.

Sasuke flushed instantly, snatching his chin out of the man's grip and standing brusquely. "Please, stop," Sasuke said, clumsily walking toward the door. "I'll find my own way out. Thanks for everyt—."

An arm was thrust into Sasuke's view, the hand pounding into the closed door in front of him. Sasuke stumbled back, his feet losing purchase with the floor.

Itachi caught him gracefully, the arm wound around Sasuke's waist urging him back onto his feet. Itachi's eyes were ardent, smoldering with poorly concealed anger, and Sasuke gulped discernibly.

He wracked his brain swiftly. What did he always do to Deidara when the older man was furious with him?

The light bulb above his head suddenly burst with light, and Sasuke immediately got to his knees, unzipping Itachi's pants.

Itachi stumbled, taking an unnaturally large step backward and giving Sasuke a wide berth.

Confusion crossed Sasuke's mind, plagued with _What did I do wrong? Maybe he doesn't like blowjobs? How can I do them better? _before comprehension hit him like a lethal blow to the heart. Sasuke put his head in his hands, unable to contain the pained whimper escaping his lips. God, what had he done? Itachi was his _brother. _Better yet, he was the one that thought his sexual activities were perverse and disgusting and _wrong, _and here Sasuke was trying to cure the man's displeasure by heartily sucking on his dick_._

Sasuke immediately tried to reconcile the situation, fighting his inner instincts to arouse the man as apology, bowing low to the floor in front of Itachi. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me," he said fervently. "I'll do anything you ask, just name it."

Then a huge flash of white crossed Sasuke's eyes, fully engulfing his vision. Sasuke watched, confused as the whiteness slowly dissolved to reveal Sasuke and Itachi, both seated side-by-side on a large field of grass, the wind blowing lightly through their hair and clothes. Sasuke wore a black hakama, and the shirt had a sizeable split running down the middle, revealing both navel and hard abs. Itachi wore a black cloak and, when Sasuke studied it more keenly, noticed the familiar red clouds splayed across the material.

Illusion Sasuke was staring intently at Itachi, as if waiting for the older man to speak.

"I…Despite my actions, and despite what you might perceive of me…" A pause. "I have always cared."

Suddenly Sasuke was thrust back into reality, his brain doing somersaults in his head as he found himself surrounded by the same gray walls. This time, though, he was nearly consumed by the sight of black.

"Sasuke, _Sasuke,"_ Itachi barked harshly in his ear.

Evidently, it was Itachi's shirt Sasuke was staring so intently at, and he looked up to see Itachi's concerned face gazing intensely into his.

The hand Itachi was currently using to hold Sasuke upright was clawing painfully into his back, and Sasuke suppressed the urge to complain. Sasuke clearly remembered the numerous scars he had on his back; he didn't know how he got them, but they were definitely a bitch with the clients.

Itachi must have seen the pained expression on Sasuke's face, because the hand instantly relaxed on his back, the palm and fingers laying flat.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" Itachi asked anxiously.

Sasuke opened his mouth, closed it. He was still so disoriented, his mind muddled and distorted, and all he wanted to do was sleep for days without intermission. Were the drugs Deidara had used on him finally beginning to wear off?

"Uh…" Sasuke started dumbly. "I…" He squinted, speaking drunkenly. "Was I a slut before Deidara took me?"

Itachi seemed thrown by the question, cocking an eyebrow. "A slut? Definitely not, baby brother. Why do you ask?"

"Mmm…" Sasuke slurred as he lifted a hand, gracelessly pointing to his chest. "I just saw a…f-flashback or…something. My shirt was i-incredibly revealing." Sasuke snickered giddily. "I was just _asking _for s-someone to fuck me."

Itachi didn't seem humored by his clever pun, in fact looked entirely opposed to it, expression grave and deadly, and it didn't take long for the smile on Sasuke's face to slide off into a frown.

Itachi promptly veered the topic back to the present. "What else did you see, Sasuke? Would you deem it a hallucination of sorts?"

Sasuke looked deep in thought. "Nooo, it was more like...uh. A flashback, felt like it already happened."

Sasuke seemed to sober as his thoughts trailed to the rest of the supposed memory. "I saw you, " he said, voice lacking much of the previous frivolity, looking down at his scarred palms. "You…you told me you cared." Sasuke put a light finger on one of his palms, idly tracing the perimeter of the hole. "I didn't get the full conversation, so I'm not really sure what we were talking about." Sasuke smiled lightly. "But…no one has ever told me that before. At least, not that I remember." He looked up to meet Itachi's eyes before swiftly relocating his gaze, blushing. "Thanks."

Sasuke pointedly avoided the man's gaze, cheeks bright red. After a long moment of silence and he looked toward the man, surprised when he found the man smiling and eyes shining. He seemed euphoric, something Sasuke had never remembered witnessing from Itachi, and he couldn't stop his own smile from widening. Itachi ruffled Sasuke's dark hair, and Sasuke pouted, swatting playfully at the jeering hand.

"You're welcome, little brother. You are so very welcome."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Sorry this chapter was shorter than the usual. The next will be longer.**

**And if anyone has any requests/ideas I'd love to hear them!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we are!**

**Just as a warning, things get fairly graphic in this chapter. Just to prepare you a bit.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Are these your clothes?"

Sasuke was holding up his engulfed hand, the Akatsuki cloak material hanging off his hand and droopy toward the ground. "Sheesh, you're _not_ that much bigger than me."

Itachi offered an amused smile. "I'm afraid, little brother, that we are as similar in size as you think," he said, eyeing the boy's lithe, but muscular body.

Sasuke seemed thoroughly disbelieving. "What? How much do you weigh?"

Itachi gave a contemplating look as he knelt down and reached under his bed. "Last I checked? 190."

Sasuke's cheeks turned a light pink, and immediately repositioned himself on the bed, the cloak engulfing his smaller body. Maybe they weren't as close as he'd thought.

"Pack up your belongings, little brother. It's time to go."

Sasuke sat up at that, curious as Itachi pulled a suitcase from beneath the bed.

It had only been two days since Deidara had drunkenly admitted to drugging Sasuke, admitted that he never loved Sasuke despite his desperate struggles to please him. It still hurt, and it was an ache Sasuke had yet to fully heal from, a branded hole in his heart.

But it was a hole that was progressively recovering, scabbing over to soon create a nice, barely visible scar. Maybe when Sasuke remembered the _real_ Deidara, the Deidara that had raped him when he was a kid, the Deidara that played with him like a whore and sold his body for money, he'd recognize what a foolish attempt it had been to try and make the man love him.

Sasuke watched peculiarly as Itachi gathered the other contents from beneath his bed, placing them all onto a neat pile on the mattress. "Are we going somewhere?"

Itachi stood, dusting the imaginary dust from his black pants. "Yes, actually. I'm concerned staying here will only hinder your memories from recovering." Itachi's expression was grim. "This place doesn't exactly have the greatest of memories for you."

Sasuke licked his lips, absently wondering what had happened here. However, now that the topic was broached, Sasuke didn't feel quite as intrusive by asking, "What _is_ this place exactly?" It had to be a hideout of some sort, based on the vastness of the building and that there was only one exit. If whoever stayed here was going to be attacked, there was only one entrance the assailants could take.

Itachi seemed reluctant to answer but, at the same time, probably felt obliged to answer all Sasuke's questions. What if one answer brought back several other memories in the process?

"This is an Akatsuki base. The Akatsuki is an organization created and focused on gaining power and superiority over others. They are currently in search of beings called Jinchuurikis to add to that foundation of power."

Sasuke pondered it for a moment. "And you're a member of this organization?"

Itachi was standing at the small chest; he opened one of the drawers, taking out a framed picture and admiring it reverently. "I used to be," he said softly, putting a finger along the glass.

After another moment, he turned, handing the photo to Sasuke.

It looked like a younger version of both of them, Sasuke short and puny and Itachi thinner and lacking the muscle he now had in abundance. They were in a field, and Sasuke's short, bony arms were wrapped loosely around Itachi's neck. Itachi's hands gripped the underside of his knees securely, giving him a piggyback ride as they both smiled blissfully and happily, their teeth glistening a brilliant white.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile back at the two youths. They looked so happy together, and Sasuke wondered if it had always been like this before he lost his memories. Maybe they were the best of friends, that Itachi was waiting for his companion and brother to come back so they could continue where they left off, living happily and free of worries.

Sasuke felt a pang of guilt. He was at fault for making Itachi suffer this loss. He had obviously been too trusting of Deidara, ended up getting kidnapped, and now it was Itachi's job to pick up the pieces. Sasuke was stopping Itachi from living his own life because he'd taken the man's brother from him.

Sasuke gave the photo back. "Why'd you leave?"

Itachi looked him in the eyes now. "I decided taking care of my brother was more important than doing a few tedious chores for world domination."

The man's intense gaze never lessened, and some of Sasuke's painful self-reproach vanished as he flushed, looking away. He couldn't help the unexpected surge of exhilaration that ran through him, and he slid his butt off the bed and onto the floor, reaching under his own bed. "So is this considered an authorized retire or a hasty, hope-we-don't-get-caught mad escape?" Sasuke asked curiously as he promptly changed the subject.

Itachi chuckled lightly, expression finally back to normal. "Just a retire. Leader has accepted my decision to leave, so there will be no attempts on our lives for deserting them."

Sasuke nodded, glad to hear. He gathered all his clothing and placed them onto the bed. While Sasuke had been asleep, Itachi had sent one of his scouts to go to the most recent hideout Sasuke and Deidara had stayed in, ordering him to gather all of Sasuke's belongings. Regrettably, Sasuke had never owned clothes during his time with Deidara, and all the scout could have found was wads of cash, cigarettes, Deidara's clothes, and sex toys.

Whether Itachi found out about the sex toys or not was something Sasuke never hoped to know. Either way, after discovering Sasuke had no belongings Itachi had personally taken it upon himself to take him shopping. Three hours later and Sasuke had a truckload of clothes.

And, thankfully, as Sasuke discarded the Akatsuki cloak onto the bed, the shirt beneath it was _not _slutty and provocatively cut down the middle.

Putting newly bought items into a duffel bag, he hoisted it onto his shoulder, turning around to see Itachi already done, sitting and waiting patiently for Sasuke to finish.

They walked down the narrow hallway in companionable silence, both side-by-side and shoulders barely brushing. But something had been rattling around in Sasuke's head, troubling him for quite some time.

Sasuke cleared his throat. He shouldn't be a wimp about it; now was as good a time as any to ask. "What, uh, what is going to happen to Deidara?" His mind filled with dread. "Is he already dead?"

Itachi didn't seem to like the question, probably hoped he'd learned to hate the man as much as Itachi himself did. Sasuke's memories of the rape hadn't come back yet, though, and he still saw the man as nothing but his non-mutual ex-lover.

They continued down the hall. "I was hoping," Itachi began, hesitant, "You wouldn't mind if I killed him."

Sasuke's eyes widened in horror, and he gripped Itachi's forearm tightly, halting him in his steps. "_Kill _him? What…what the _hell?_" Was it possible? Could his brother really be a murderer? Did his previous self know about this?

Sasuke shook his head furiously. "No, I can't allow that. I refuse."

Itachi's face became expressive, displaying an emotion Sasuke couldn't clearly identify. "Try to look at this from myperspective, little brother. Deidara raped you and, on a whim, I didn't kill him. For _you_, I didn't kill him.

"Several years later, he takes you away again, pumping you with drugs so he can use you as nothing but a pliant toy, training you to comply with his filthy desires then placing you back on a rusty shelf when his needs are satisfied." Itachi took a step forward, eyes searing. "Sasuke. That man does not deserve to live."

That was the most Sasuke had heard Itachi say in one sitting, and he instantly felt both guilt and regret build up in his gut. Itachi's face was distorted in pain and something seriously bordering on desperation, his fist clenched inflexibly on his duffel bag.

Sasuke looked away. Itachi was getting so worked up, and because of _him._

Sasuke wasn't sure what he wanted, wasn't sure if he was going to accept Itachi's heartfelt words.

But, suddenly, Sasuke's mind seemed to fall away, and his duffel bag slipped heedlessly off his shoulder, the resulting thud going unnoticed. His dazed eyes stared ahead as brilliant white appeared before his eyes, and the horror show began.

_Sasuke was physically exhausted, and several scrapes and cuts were marring his skin, bright red against pale white. He didn't seem too aware of them, far too used to such injuries, and walked wordlessly down a long hall with lots of doors._

_Reaching one of the many, he turned the knob, opening it to reveal the medical room where Kabuto was waiting with a practiced hand._

_Sasuke merely sat at his usual spot on the long table, awaiting the man's healing techniques. Kabuto stood directly in front of him. "Hold your arm out."_

_Though not usually given this instruction, Sasuke did as he was told, not thinking too much of it as he stared intently at the white wall to his left. This room was so deficient of color. It was as if everything in the room was bleached white, the numerous jars, walls, floor, ceiling, and medical appliances all white or various shades of grey._

_Sasuke felt something sharp press into the crook of his elbow, and he looked down to see the long needle of a syringe dipping under his skin, a bright purple fluid inside._

_Sasuke stared at it, dumbfounded, immediately seeking out Kabuto's gaze. "What the hell is this?" he asked gruffly._

_Kabuto didn't directly respond, but his previously blank expression was warped into something amused and sadistic—as though, now that the topic had been broached, he could no longer contain his enthusiasm. _

_That was enough for Sasuke as he yanked his arm away from the older man's grasp, violently detaching the needle from his arm._

_Kabuto was both surprised and horribly displeased, and Sasuke leapt off the table, barely evading the man's swift lunge of a kunai as he sliced air._

_Sasuke didn't allow him another attack, instead taking one of his own kunai and propelling it across the room. Kabuto was still in mid-attack when the weapon was flying toward him, and was unable to entirely avoid the sharp edge._

_Instead of receiving it in the heart, Sasuke's intention, the kunai plunged into the right side of his chest._

_Sasuke had been intending to kill Kabuto, finish the man off for whatever vindictive deed he had been trying to accomplish. But, before he could take another kunai from his belt, he suddenly felt woozy, his feet drifting drunkenly as he lost purchase with the floor. The world felt like it was spinning out of its usual rotation, out of control, and suddenly it was extremely difficult to just think properly._

_"Wha-what have you done to me?" Sasuke quivered indignantly as he noticed the half-empty syringe. But Kabuto was already unconscious, lying bloody on the floor._

_Sasuke stumbled out of the medical room, lurching his feet forward on will alone, toward the only exit in the hideout._

_Halfway there and Orochimaru appeared in front of him, his grin malicious and eyes filled with something Sasuke didn't even want to contemplate. If Orochimaru tried to…_

_Because of his condition, Sasuke wouldn't be able to fight back._

_"Kabuto…" Sasuke slurred, head drooping. "What did…What did you make him d-do to me?"_

_Orochimaru's smirk only widened as he took a step forward, then another. Sasuke stumbled backward, realizing how futile his attempts were when Orochimaru speed forward, suddenly only inches from Sasuke._

_Orochimaru gripped his hair tightly and forced Sasuke's lips to his, his tongue immediately plunging into the hot mouth._

_Sasuke's struggles were limited, his mind screaming at him to _do_ something_. _His instincts couldn't be carried out, though, his entire being slowly losing all its strength and reserved energy. His eyes slid shut, his body drooping into unconscious._

_XxXxXxXxX_

_When Sasuke awoke, he was on the bed, clad in only his underwear._

_Orochimaru was starkly naked at the foot of the bed, his eyes roaming lustfully over Sasuke's body. Sasuke squirmed under the scrutiny, his mind still not fully cooperating with him. He struggled toward the exit across the room, drunkenly falling off the bed and crawling to the door; it beckoned to him like a candle amidst a sea of darkness. But he already knew his attempts were fruitless._

_Orochimaru let the boy get his hopes up, though, stopping Sasuke only when his hand had reached the knob. Sasuke let out a miserable whimper as the man threw his arms around his waist, bringing him upright only to shove him into the nearest wall._

_Orochimaru's body was instantly pressed flush against his own, the sannin's hardened dick pressed firmly to Sasuke's flaccid one. _

_Sasuke writhed at the touch, instantly reminded of similar suffering he'd endured all those years ago with whoever the hell that bastard was. It wasn't _fair, _damn it. Why did this always happen to him?_

_Orochimaru's tongue found the way to the shell of Sasuke's ear, and Sasuke shivered as it left a wet, sticky trail in its wake._

_Sasuke continued putting pressure on the older man and, despite his weakened form, seemed to be successfully irritating the other man quite a bit._

_Orochimaru hissed as a hand came up to his chest, pushing him away. "I don't know how you're still moving after Kabuto-kun's drug," he hissed, "But no matter." His grim expression twisted into a sizable smirk. "You see, Sasuke-kun, I'm quite good at improvising." _

_Disappearing and reappearing, he revealed two kunai, one in each hand, and Sasuke watched with dread as they were both thrust into his palms. Orochimaru then guided the kunais' sharp, reddened blades into the wall behind him. With Sasuke's palms caught between the wall and his chakra-infused kunais, escape was virtually impossible. _

_Sasuke writhed, trying to forcibly remove the restraints. Blood gushed down his arm, and he tried to ignore it. His energy was already considerably depleted and it was still difficult to think clearly; damn it, what was _wrong_ with him?_

_Seeing the increasingly vulnerable body, Orochimaru now found this situation as much more of a turn on than a form of unnecessary annoyance. He watched as Sasuke arched his back, his muscles rolling under thin, sweat-slicked skin._

_Orochimaru's tongue once again escaped his tongue, this time to lick at his lips sensuously._

_Filled with lust, the sannin reached eagerly for his last remaining obstacle, grabbing at the waistband of the boy's boxers. Yanking them off his bony hips, he removed them in one fell swoop._

_"Mm," Orochimaru cooed deliciously, allowing himself a long look at the beautiful boy. "You're such a good little whore, Sasuke-kun."_

_Tears leaked out of Sasuke's eyes as he squirmed under the man's humiliating scrutiny, bucking violently as Orochimaru reached a hand out to touch him._

_Orochimaru rose an eyebrow, smirking. "Oh? You don't want me to touch you?" He chuckled. "Well, that's a surprise, my little whore. Does this count?" The long tongue once again emerged, infinitely long as it slid out of his mouth until it was far surpassing an average tongue, which was much, _much _too long._

_Breaking his own rules, Orochimaru used both hands to lift Sasuke's legs wider and higher into the air, placing them on his own shoulders. Orochimaru kept a firm grip on the meat of the boy's thighs, squeezing tightly. _

_The filthy tongue then fluttered through the air, and Sasuke watched in horror as it wrapped around his body, positioning itself somewhere beneath him. _

_Sasuke jerked violently as the tongue prodded at his entrance, the moisture cold on his vulnerable flesh. _

_He didn't miss the look of hunger written clearly on Orochimaru's face and, without warning, the tongue thrust brutally into Sasuke, slamming into his prostrate. It was worse than Sasuke could've imagined, listening to the distinct sloshing sound as the wet tongue zealously navigated inside him. Sasuke bit back a scream as it traveled deeper. He huffed loudly, panting on what little oxygen he could get into his lungs._

_Orochimaru continued the ministrations, occasionally sending the tongue wayward, stretching Sasuke's entrance and only causing more pitiful moans to escape from the boy. He was sobbing freely, and cried a desperate, "Get out of me, damn it! Get _out_", flailing his legs as Orochimaru only snickered. Sasuke's protests were silenced, his cries turning into disgraced moans as the tongue continued its persistence, his struggling with the painful restraints on his palms a seemingly lost cause._

_How could Sasuke let this happen? He had known, he'd _known,_ that Orochimaru had a thing for him. The leers, the blatant stares directed at his ass, the copious touches ghosting across his skin during training—they'd never gone unnoticed. Why, then, did Sasuke never suspect Orochimaru of doing something this sinister and disgusting, instead deemed him as old and perverted but entirely unthreatening? Was it because Orochimaru was his sensei? Did he just assume the sannin would be like Kakashi? _

_Maybe Sasuke was just a fucking masochist. _

_Orochimaru retracted the tongue just enough to speak. "I really think you should try enjoying yourself, Sasuke-kun. You might find it to your liking if you give it a chance." He licked Sasuke's nipples. "Such a good little whore."_

_Sasuke didn't hear him, biting his teeth fiercely into his bottom lip as Orochimaru wrapped a large hand around his penis, squeezing experimentally._

_The tongue shoved mercilessly back into his ass, and Sasuke was thoroughly convinced today would be his last. He couldn't take this. Not again. _

_After centuries of being under the mercy of the lavishing tongue, the slick organ was slowly snaking out, gradually returning back into his owner's mouth. Sasuke was panting and sweaty, his once filled entrance now weightless and empty._

_"I love you so much, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru whispered huskily into his ear, grinning._

_Sasuke snorted. He didn't need anyone's love, so why the hell would he want this disgusting snake's?_

_Sasuke shut his eyes tightly as he felt something prod once again at his entrance. Gods, Sasuke was so weak. He couldn't let this happen. _

_He couldn't let himself be raped, not again._

_He remembered that day all those years ago when he had finally escaped from his rapist. He remembered the utter surprise he felt at seeing Kakashi sitting beside his hospital bed, his expression so blatantly pained. His sensei watched him with an unwavering gaze, promising Sasuke that he was safe, that Kakashi wouldn't let anyone hurt him like that ever again. His sensei had been so determined, so strong, and it had encouraged Sasuke to do the same. It was one of the most memorable moments of Sasuke's life and, that day, he'd made himself a promise. _No,_ he'd thought, _Never again.

_Was Sasuke going to let down Kakashi and his ten year old self just because he was sacred and injured?_

_Orochimaru bent down at the waist, Sasuke's legs spread so wide they hit either side of the wall, and enveloped his mouth around Sasuke's dick._

_Sasuke gasped, a drop of sweating trickling down his temple. He did his best to ignore the man's ministrations but the tongue suddenly swiped the underside of his cock, and Sasuke shivered violently._

_He looked beside him, trying to focus on the kunais holding him to the wall. A light-colored chakra was embedded into and around the kunai, and Sasuke's first thought was to give up, that escape was impossible._

_No. Never again._

_Sasuke pushed against his restraints, straining and veins throbbing as he heaved against the kunais. He involuntarily arched into Orochimaru's mouth as he hardened sickeningly. He heaved again and, soon, he felt the kunais loosening, their clutches on the wall wobbly. _

_Sasuke huffed, catching his breath. His vision felt blurry, and his head felt fully engulfed in flames, but adrenaline pushed him harder. He tried three more times, heaving against the kunai and being frequently interrupted by Orochimaru's stroking and prodding and thrusting. On the fourth try, he had successfully shoved the kunais from the wall._

_With nothing to hold him up, Sasuke's body began sliding down the wall, his legs widened further. Grunting, he reacted quickly, removing one of the kunai from his palms and slamming it into the sannin's upper back, watching with grim satisfaction as the wound spewed blood._

_Orochimaru hissed loudly, and Sasuke immediately released the kunai, stabbing him again and twisting the weapon harshly in his flesh._

_Orochimaru was beginning to waver slightly on his feet, and only then did Sasuke realize the hideous consequences of his actions. _

_Currently, Orochimaru had one arm wrapped possessively around Sasuke's waist, the fist of his other arm inside Sasuke's entrance, the fingers squirming and further stretching his swollen hole. As Orochimaru's body began reacting to the wounds, he swayed heavily on his feet. With Orochimaru stuck inside Sasuke, when the snake crashed to the floor, Sasuke inevitably went with him._

_Sasuke suddenly wheezed as he crashed to the floor, his body weighed down by Orochimaru's larger form. The fingers twitched relentlessly inside his entrance, and Sasuke shoved at the sannin's body, frantic and panting, wanting them _out_. _

_Orochimaru was panting just as hard from the kunai twisted in his back, the viscous blood tumbling furiously down his skin. His eyes were looking into Sasuke's with pure malice, and Sasuke just shoved harder._

_Sasuke removed the other kunai from his palm and stabbed it through the older man's neck, the tip sticking out from the other side._

_Orochimaru made a guttural sound, choking on blood as it sputtered out of his mouth and onto Sasuke's face._

_With Orochimaru further incapacitated, it was easier for Sasuke to squeeze out from under the man without interference. Placing his hands on surprisingly thin shoulders, Sasuke heaved again, this time successfully rolling him off to his side. With shaky fingers, Sasuke removed the elder man's hand, tears spilling from his eyes as he gathered his clothes and fled the room._

XxXxXxXxXxX

Sasuke gasped loudly as he was thrown from the memory, his body thrashing suddenly on the floor. The horrors were still assailing him in vivid Technicolor, the sordid smells and degrading touches ever lingering in the forefront of his mind. Sasuke was wheezing, pitiful whimpers as he gasped to inhale more oxygen for his starved lungs. _Fuck, I'm dying, I'm dying, what do I do? _The horrors were still ghosting through his mind, and Sasuke scooted across the floor, trying to escape his unseen assailant.

A hand rested on his shoulder, and Sasuke violently jumped away from the touch, his back ramming into the wall. What if this person wanted to drug him, to _hurt_ him?

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Sasuke recognized he was no longer with Orochimaru, was back in reality surrounded by the familiar gray walls and memorable figure he couldn't quite name.

But, even without Orochimaru here, was he still safe?

Sasuke cringed, bringing his knees to his chest, his legs closed tightly together and arms wrapped around them for extra security. If someone wanted to spread his legs and commit more atrocities on him, they'd have to fucking pry them open.

When Sasuke had still been with Deidara, every sexual thing he did, whether with the yellow-haired man or his numerous clients, was consensual. If a man was eagerly shoving his dick inside Sasuke, it was because Sasuke was allowing it.

Albeit, Sasuke never prohibited anyone from the pleasures of his body, and he definitely never denied being a slut.

But this…this was something different entirely. He'd never felt so violated, so completely degraded in his entire life.

He'd have nightmares for weeks.

But that had happened to Sasuke, hadn't it? He hadn't viewed some random nightmare or hallucination; he'd watched a scene from his _life_ and had it replayed in front of him in vibrant HD quality, so that every detail and span of flesh was integrated in the horror show.

Never again.

Sasuke pressed his body further against the wall. Vaguely, Sasuke sensed the older man accompanying him take a step toward him. Sasuke could tell that, despite the hovering, he was doing his best to keep his distance, to give the boy the space he needed. The man looked so familiar, why couldn't think of…

Itachi.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he rested his forehead on his knees. Itachi, his brother, had just witnessed him having the biggest panic attack of his life. He gulped. The older man knew about Deidara, but what about Orochimaru?

Despite his efforts to calm down, Sasuke was still panting heavily, tears falling freely down his cheeks and onto his knees. Hesitantly, he looked up, seeing Itachi crouching in front of him, eyes glazed and scared. "Sasuke?" Itachi asked, so hesitant and uncertain and frightful that Sasuke wanted to die just so he wouldn't have to hear his strong brother sound so pained.

"Deidara," Sasuke gasped out. "I need…I need to t-talk to h-him."

Itachi seemed questioning and highly doubtful, and Sasuke grasped the man's sleeve with a shaky hand, eyes beseeching. "_Please."_

Itachi swallowed, barely managing a small nod.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's Chapter 9!**

**XxXxXxX**

Sasuke was walking fairly independently by the time they reached the room Deidara was being confined in. He was still feeling the brutal aftereffects, occasionally losing his balance and listing to the side. He'd have to reach for Itachi or the nearest wall's support to regain his balance, but it was a small price to pay.

Sasuke opened the door with a hand shaking uncontrollably.

Itachi was watching him from the corner of his eyes, gaze concerned. "Sasuke, you don't have to—."

And Sasuke was bursting the door off his hinges, because damn it, he _did_.

He surged forward as well as his drained body would let him, watching Deidara's face light up at his entrance. The older man didn't seem to feel the heavy tension Sasuke had brought with him, and greeted him vibrantly.

"Ah, Sasuke-chan, here to tend to my needs at last. I was wondering when you'd come." Deidara reached out the leg Sasuke had formerly untied. "Come over here and give your master a—."

Sasuke punched him hard in the face, on the same bruising cheek Sasuke had assailed him last time. Deidara's face flew sideways from the heat of the assault, mouth screwed in a grimace of pain. Deidara's face finally righted itself, and another punch rained down on the unsuspecting man, then another.

"How dare you, how dare you, how _fucking _dare you." Tears ran down Sasuke's cheeks. His fists kept moving in sync without his knowledge, Sasuke's mind lost to oblivion. "You _used _me, you disgusting bastard."

Sasuke was a mess, knuckles drenched in another man's blood and tears thick on his cheeks. A sob escaped his mouth, and Itachi was beside Sasuke, gently restraining the boy's wrists.

Sasuke fought him, trying to free himself from the grip. "Itachi, please, kill him. Oh fuck, _kill him."_ Sasuke was sobbing heavily, his face scrunched in agony, his nearly muted, insistent pleas bringing tears to Itachi's eyes.

"I will, little brother." Itachi took the wristsand pulled them into his chest.

"Sasuke, it's okay now," Itachi whispered tenderly. "I'm going to protect you, little brother, no one is going to hurt you ever again."

Sasuke seemed to react to that, big black orbs looking up at Itachi like he could cure all the illnesses in the world, and Sasuke relented, bringing his head to rest on Itachi's chest.

Itachi bent down an inch, reaching a hand under Sasuke's knees. With a quick flip of his wrist, he held his brother in his arms, and walked him out of the unconscious Deidara's prison.

Sasuke didn't struggle, his head resting in the crook of Itachi's neck, tears falling onto the thin skin beneath.

Itachi led him into their room. With a skilled foot, he quickly tossed the clothes piled on Sasuke's bed onto the floor, placing a pliant Sasuke onto the mattress.

Sasuke's eyes were dull, distracted, and Itachi brought the sheets up to the boy's chest, running fingers through the soft hair. "Sleep, little brother." His eyes were glazed, a tear running silently down his cheek. "We'll talk about this later."

The aftereffects of the vision were still weighing Sasuke down, exhaustion taking a firm hold of his body. He felt so vulnerable now; what if someone tried to hurt him?

He swallowed unsurely, eyes shimmering brightly at his brother. "Will…will you stay?"

Itachi smiled lightly, a genuine swell of happiness despite his inner torment. "Always, little brother. I will never leave you."

Sasuke nodded slowly, and closed his eyes to the rest of the world.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Sasuke awoke with a start, his bloodshot eyes bursting open to encounter gray, dull walls. Itachi was sitting beside the bed in a wooden chair, leaning over with a concerned gaze. Sasuke was panting for air, the same thing he witnessed in the hall replaying in his sleep. From his peripheral vision, he could see Itachi's presence lean forward, his eyebrows drawn downward.

"I, I…" Sasuke choked on a sob. "K-Kab—and the, to make me—O-Oroch—his tongue, it—oh _fuck_."

It was all coming back to him, the scenes of his past lurching through him like a heavy fog, suffocating in its intensity. It was that damn tongue that really fucked him up. With all the things Sasuke had done, all the sexual activities he'd participated in, he'd never thought anything could feel so vile, so filthy and degrading.

Before Sasuke knew it, he was turning his head spastically, expelling what little lunch he'd had, now splayed messily on the floor.

Saliva mixed with vomit, and Sasuke watched meekly as the contents of his stomach were painfully expelled. He felt a soothing hand rub his back, and he was surprised at how grateful he felt knowing Itachi was there.

When Sasuke was done, he was left shaking and pale, his entire body damp with perspiration and weak limbs.

Sasuke leaned back down onto the pillow, noticing how Itachi's eyes followed his every movement, his hands stretched out as if ready to catch him, stop him from falling.

But Sasuke had already fallen from grace.

Itachi sat back on the wooden chair and scooted closer, hands still held readily in front of him. "Do you feel better, little brother?"

Sasuke swallowed, chuckling humorlessly. Leave it to Itachi to ask if he was okay before asking why he'd just had a sporadic, spontaneous spasm, causing him to fall boneless out of bed, flopping around helplessly like a fish out of water.

Gods, he was so glad he had Itachi.

Sasuke nodded, wiping at the sweat dripping from beneath his bangs. "Ye-yeah, I'm okay. Just…" Sasuke wiped the sweat on his pants, needing something to do with his hands. "Orochimaru," he said finally. "I s-saw Orochimaru…do things to me."

Itachi's eyes hardened, gaze icy cold. "Did that bastard rape you?"

Sasuke shook his head, licking his lips. Technically, there was no anal sex. Just…just really, really horrible sodomy. "Orochimaru, his…tongue. It…" Sasuke's eyes filled with tears, and he unconsciously placed a hand over the crack of his ass. If he kept his entrance well protected, no one could shove things inside of it, right?

Itachi let out a howl of rage, and Sasuke's head shot up to see Itachi, his head cradled in his hands.

Then the man stood, spinning around and slamming his fist into the nearest wall. It immediately cracked on impact, large chunks of cement falling to the floor. Sasuke stood on shaky legs, placing his hand on Itachi's, holding him in place.

Itachi turned to Sasuke, looking at his little brother with so much love Sasuke almost thought he'd break from it.

With no forewarning, Itachi closed the space between them and pressed Sasuke into a fierce embrace, his arms wrapped around him like a protective cocoon.

**[[Uchihacest]]**

They stayed like that for a long time, Sasuke's forehead lying in the crook of Itachi's neck. Gradually, they'd somehow shifted location, ending up sitting side-by-side on the bed, still wrapped in each other's embrace. Sasuke licked his lips nervously, mulling over his thoughts. "Itachi…"

Itachi _hmmed _in acknowledgment and Sasuke awkwardly continued. "Will…w-will you…um…" Sasuke shut his eyes tightly and burrowed his head further into the soft skin.

After a moment of continued silence, Itachi placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders, pulling him back to look at him with an appraising gaze. Sasuke's cheeks were bright red. "What is it, Sasuke?" His voice sounded only of love and concern.

Sasuke looked down at the sheets beneath them, fiddling with his fingers. "W-Will you make Or-Orochimaru g-go away?"

For a long second, comprehension eluded Itachi, his gaze never changing. But it shifted quickly, and Itachi couldn't hide his shock. "Sasuke…Do you…do you know what you're asking of me?" He asked softly, brushing hair out of Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke nodded, shifting until he was straddling Itachi's waist, his knees on either side of Itachi's hips. "I need you inside me." Sasuke put a hand on his entrance unconsciously. His eyes were tearful. "I need you to make Orochimaru go away."

Itachi's eyes were a pit of sorrow, and Sasuke felt horrible for requesting something like this of him. What if Itachi hadn't had sex yet? What if he wanted to have his first time with someone else? What if he just wanted to have sex with someone that was _not _his brother?

But Itachi was nodding, putting one hand on the back of Sasuke's neck and the other over Sasuke's own hand, covering his baby brother's entrance. He urged Sasuke forward, placing his lips against Sasuke's own.

"I love you so much, Sasuke," he said in between kisses. He removed the hand over Sasuke's ass to trail lightly down Sasuke's chest. It slipped under his shirt, playing lightly with the smooth skin. A finger dipped into the navel, and Sasuke put his arms around Itachi's neck, deepening the kiss.

Sasuke moaned as Itachi clutched a nipple between his fingers, and he humped into Itachi's crotch.

Itachi groaned unexpectedly, only squeezing tighter. He released the kiss just enough to throw Sasuke's shirt off, and for Sasuke to throw his off. They were pressed back together before the shirts hit the floor, their bare chests molded into one.

Their slow dance of lips and curious hands was growing in intensity, both men sweating and heated. All clothing had been removed, Sasuke lying flat on the bed and Itachi kneeling above Sasuke's cock, gathering up Sasuke's precum with long fingers. He lifted one of Sasuke's legs with the unoccupied hand, heaving it high into the air before placing one cum-covered finger up Sasuke's ass.

"Ah!" Sasuke couldn't help but shout. He was writhing under the ministrations, clutching at the sheets above his head.

Itachi was panting as well, a lustful smile on his features. "Brother, you are so beautiful."

"D-Does this mean you're going inside me now?" Sasuke asked in between grunts, impatient for release. The wiggling fingers felt good as fuck, but if he didn't get a huge, rock-hard cock in him real soon Sasuke was pretty sure he was going to explode. "Itachi, I really—" he gasped suddenly, moaning deafeningly as Itachi shoved his full fist into his entrance.

"Holy fuck," Sasuke gasped out as he automatically arched into the man's fist, eyes shut in ecstasy. Before Orochimaru, he hadn't known an intrusion of this width was physically possible. But, before Itachi, he hadn't known this sensation was to fucking _die_ for.

Itachi removed it, Sasuke's own liquids sloshing around inside him as the intrusion vanished.

Itachi lined himself up with Sasuke's hole, his cheeks red from exertion. "Are you okay with this, little brother?"

Sasuke nodded, his voice failing him as he focused on breathing properly.

Itachi pushed in halfway, and Sasuke moaned loudly, head thrown back in a mewl of ecstasy on the pillow. Itachi pulled out before going back in, further than before.

This process continued until the older man's penis was in up to the hilt, where he kept a fast-pace. Sasuke was clutching at the sheets for dear life, eyes shut tight and mouth open in endless moans.

Itachi soon came inside of the tight entrance, groaning as he released into the heat of Sasuke's body; Sasuke came barely a moment after, cum spewing onto both their chests.

Finished, Itachi lowered himself onto Sasuke, their heaving chests pressed together.

"Did…that," Itachi started, panting. He placed a light hand on Sasuke's entrance. "Make it...feel better?"

Sasuke smiled widely, placing a hand on the nape of Itachi's neck and bringing him in for a kiss.

After several blissful moments, Sasuke broke the kiss, speaking into his brother's mouth, smiling. "Best fuck of my life."

**[[End Uchihacest]]**

Sitting up in the bed, Sasuke released himself from their embrace by put a light restraining hand to the older man's chest. Itachi looked down at him inquisitively. Sasuke took calm breaths, hoping his voice was reassuring. "I-I'm okay now, I'm o-okay."

Itachi only nodded, watching intensely to ensure that the boy's words rang true. Sasuke's grip was now tight on the sheets, his bony knuckles white from the pressure. Gradually, though, the hold loosened, and his breathing leveled to a normal rate. Sasuke wiped at his face exhaustedly with a rough hand, sighing lightly before letting it flop back down, landing on his sheet-covered thigh.

Sasuke's cheeks were red, shame clear on his countenance. "I-I'm sorry, I d-didn't mean to…freak out, I just…"

Only then did Itachi reach an arm out, resting his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Itachi nodded, waving it off, and Sasuke breathed a small sigh of relief.

Itachi swallowed, asking as levelly as he could, "What did you see?"

Sasuke swallowed as well, suddenly turning his gaze back down at the thin sheets. Maybe he should just start from the beginning? "I, uhh…I saw me back when I was with Sound. With Kabuto."

Itachi's eyebrows furrowed. "Kabuto?" He sat silent for a moment. "I had initially suspected your vision was of Deidara." That would explain why Sasuke had been so frenzied when dealing with Deidara and ordering his death. "Then, after you awoke, you were talking about Orochimaru."

But Itachi's thoughts took another turn, and his mouth suddenly turned to a vicious snarl. "But that damn _Kabuto_ hurt you, too?"

Sasuke shook his head, his expression easily demonstrating his dislike of their discussion. "No, h-he had prepared a…a drug. It, uh…it reduced body function, so everything was blurred and I couldn't move very well."

Sasuke's cheeks were flushed, and his head was tilted downward to droop his bangs over his eyes. He could almost physically sense the other man's confusion.

"Wh…" A pause. Then, realization. "He was preparing you for Orochimaru?" he hissed out angrily.

Sasuke nodded hesitantly. "Basically, it made my bones turn to jelly and my brain to cooked spaghetti." He snorted. "So it'd be much easier for Orochimaru when he finally fucked me."

Sasuke felt warmth engulf one side of his body, and he was surprised to see Itachi hugging him to his side, eyes squeezed tight and arms wrapped fully around his shoulders. "I'm so sorry, little brother." He released him just enough to look into Sasuke's black eyes. "Can…Can you talk about it?"

Sasuke's eyes glistened, but he nodded slowly. Didn't people always say it was better when you talked about it?

"I hadn't received the full dosage of the drug, so I could still move. When I managed to escape I…I ran into Orochimaru." Sasuke shook his head. "Something happened, and when I woke up I was on a bed. I…" He swallowed, eyes glistening. "I tried to escape, but i-it was so hard to get my body to just _fucking cooperate._ Orochimaru caught me so easily…and then…and then he…" Sasuke's hand rested on the small of his back. "He used his tongue to…go inside of me." Sasuke closed his eyes, hair falling into his face as his head drooped. "Gods, it was so much worse than getting fucked…"

Sasuke felt a fierce hug against the side of his body, and he knew better than to think Itachi would take advantage of his brother's weakness. So many would use and manipulate Sasuke if they ever saw how vulnerable he was, but Itachi…Gods,

Itachi was so different.

Sasuke felt wetness on his shoulder, and was surprised when Itachi spoke, voice unsteady. "Orochimaru used to be a member of the Akatsuki. He didn't stay long after I arrived but…but I always had a bad feeling about him." Itachi shook his head hastily. "But I never knew it'd be this bad." The bone of his teeth screeched together. "That sick bastard."

After a long, silent moment, Itachi pulled back, not bothering to wipe the tears from his cheeks. Gently, he took one of his brother's hands into his own, holding it with the palm face-up. With a light finger, he traced the perimeter of the hole, glancing at Sasuke inquiringly.

"Ah…" Sasuke said, insecure. "Orochimaru held me to the wall and wh-when I kept fighting him, he…He just got so angry, I guess, and pushed the kunai through my hands to stick me to the wall." He blinked vacantly, trying to stay as distanced as possible from the reality of his words. If he remained detached, maybe it'd be easier to cope.

Itachi was holding both of Sasuke's hands in his larger ones, his own fingers twitching from Sasuke's words.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke." He knew apologizing was never going to rid Sasuke of his pain, knew he'd very likely have nightmares for the rest of his life.

But what else was Itachi supposed to say? What could he say that would make his little brother's pain become nothing but a distant memory? Was such a thing even possible?

A knock sounded through the room, and both men turned their gazes toward the door.

"Come in," Itachi said brusquely.

Sasori peeked his head through the door. "Just wanted to report that Deidara has been thoroughly…taken care of."

"Alright. Thank you."

The door shut, and Itachi turned back to see Sasuke had removed his hands from Itachi's grasp, his head now buried in his hands.

"Sasuke?" he spoke, alarmed.

"I can't…" Sasuke said, his voice unstable an broken. "I can't believe I ordered his death. I can't believe I _killed _a man." Sasuke looked up from his hands, eyes wide and dangerous.

XxXxXxXxXxX

When Itachi had successfully calmed his baby brother down, they were huddled on the bed, Sasuke's head resting on Itachi's chest and Itachi's arms wrapped snugly around his brother's waist. Sasuke had one hand lying on Itachi's, the other on his own thigh.

"Sorry about that," Sasuke said pitifully, cheeks tinted pink.

"It's completely justified, little brother. You have nothing to apologize for."

"So…" Sasuke swallowed, hesitating on his words. "So…what you said earlier. Was it true? Have I really killed people before?"

Itachi nodded into Sasuke's hair, a finger lightly caressing the boy's pale wrist. "You'll remember soon enough now that the drugs obstructing your memories have vanished."

Sasuke could only nod, disappointed in his former self. To be able to take a life so easily…

"Am I evil?"

There was a pause, and Itachi's finger had stopped a half-second before picking it back up, grazing through Sasuke's upturned palm, dancing carefully around the hole. "No, little brother. If anything, you were misguided, and not even that was your fault." _It was mine, _Itachi thought meekly.

Sasuke said nothing, only relishing in Itachi's soft touches like he was something to be cherished. He had been foolish to ever think Deidara had loved him, when it was obvious all the love he could ever be shown was by the man behind him.

"Where are our parents?"

Another pause. "Dead."

Sasuke only _hmm_'ed. Again, he was vaguely disappointed, but not to the point it'd affect him too terribly. He couldn't remember his parents right now, so there was no real reason to mourn.

"Is this our home?" Come to think of it, weren't they already packed and ready to go? That means this was only a temporary stay, right?

Sasuke sat up, turning around to straddle Itachi's legs. "Can we leave here now, please? I don't like this place."

The corner of Itachi's lips twitched into a smile. "And why is that, little brother?"

Sasuke shrugged, pouting, and Itachi's smile only widened.

"Where would you like to go?"

Sasuke cocked his head. "Where were we going before? Home?"

Itachi's expression seemed bittersweet, and Sasuke wasn't entirely sure what to make of it. They had a home, right? But, if Itachi had been living in this Akatsuki place for long, then maybe Sasuke and him didn't actually live together. His brother looked completely like an adult, and probably didn't want to be trailed around by his kid brother.

Sasuke flushed, looking away. "Uh, that is, if we really share a home. If not, just point me in the right direction and I'll—."

Itachi interrupted him with a long finger placed on Sasuke's lips, and his gaze flew back to Itachi's face. "I'm afraid we don't have a real home, but…" Itachi returned a light, placating smile. "I'd very much like to make one."

Sasuke held his gaze, searching for any hesitation. Finding none, he brought the smile back to his face. "Alright, home it is, then!"

XxXxXxXxXxX

**2 Months Later**

"_Get the fuck away_!"

Sasuke flung himself out the door, dizzy and disoriented as he bodily pushed himself forward. His legs shook, dancing haphazardly along the deserted street. His mind was on fire, and his weakened body was shouting for reprieve. But no, he couldn't pass out now; he had to leave, he had to escape before…

Before Itachi killed him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright, so we've finally reached the end. Last chapter, folks.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Sasuke remembered.

He remembered being raped by Deidara when he was eight, being found by a nice man named Kakashi two years later. Sasuke worked under his rescuer in the group titled Team 7, where he befriended Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. He remembered betraying them, escaping to the Sound Village to train under the instruction of the snake Orochimaru, all for the sake of gaining power.

He remembered Itachi killing his parents.

That had been Sasuke's entire reason for gaining power, the reason for his very existence.

Distantly, Sasuke also remembered his abusive father, and negligent mother, but his heart held little bitterness for them. It had been fair judgment cast upon him. He wasn't good enough, wasn't strong enough, and was punished for it.

And besides, it wasn't just them Itachi had killed. It was the entire clan.

And Sasuke was next.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Brother, _please."_

Sasuke ignored the desperate plea, barely dodging a tree before speeding through the overgrown grass. Was this why Itachi had chosen such a solitary, quiet area to call their home? So nobody could hear Sasuke's screams?

Sasuke grit his teeth, fighting to ignore the blurred vision he was now attributing to unbearable heartache. Itachi had betrayed him, betrayed his _clan._

Sasuke strained his body to the limit as he flew passed the trees and numerous obstacles in his path. The usual, grueling training Sasuke used to endure with Orochimaru had vanished after the memory wipe out, and his strength and endurance had been deduced to nearly nothing. If he were any average ANBU ninja, his current agile and nimble movements would praised, considered to be remarkable, exceptional, extraordinary. All things Sasuke knew he was.

One thing he also knew was that he was far superior to any ANBU. And so was Itachi.

Sasuke cursed himself as he moved, his limbs feeling so sluggish he thought he was going to be sick. He couldn't move to his full speed; did that mean Itachi would catch up to him?

He received his answer soon enough when something fierce slammed into his back, the heavy body plummeting Sasuke to the floor. He managed to lessen the blow by throwing his hands in front of him, ignoring the ache of the scars on his palms when it meshed painfully with the mossy rocks and broken tree limbs.

Itachi hit the ground not a moment after, allowing half his body to fall beside Sasuke instead of on top. The other half kept itself entangled with Sasuke's own, leaving the boy immobile.

Sasuke fought frantically against the confining limbs, and Itachi consequently strengthened his hold, bringing his other arm in for reinforcements. "Sasuke, _stop_, please let me explain," he entreated, grunting when Sasuke's elbow found its way to his stomach. He wheezed, but ignored the pain and focused on keeping his nearly indestructible grip intact. Itachi's victory had already been ensured.

He wasn't losing Sasuke again.

After constant battles, Sasuke's energy was soon depleted. He lay there, panting, wrapped up in Itachi's resilient hold. He wanted to believe the touch repulsed him, that he felt disgusted by so much as touching the murderer of his family, but he couldn't. It felt like he had grown an extra layer of skin, thick and protective.

But the man still killed his clan.

"I get it," he finally spat between gasps, eyes narrowed and gaze lowered. "You win. Now hurry up and finish this." He snorted. "Unless, of course, you want to fuck me first." That was the brutal truth. So many people in Sasuke's life wanted to fuck him deep into the mattress, or just the next available stable surface, and Sasuke couldn't help but wonder if it was his own fault for making people like that.

"That's not what I want, little brother."

The man's voice sounded sad and desolate, and Sasuke deliberately ignored it with a scoff, his incensed, pitch black eyes meeting Itachi's. "'_Little brother'? _As if you have the right to brand me with such a cruel title. Don't act like you careabout family because last I recall, you _murdered _yours."

Sasuke felt the tremor that passed through Itachi's body as vividly as though it traveled into his own. The older man's face was scrunched up in an indefinable expression. A pang of grief passed through Sasuke and, before he could regret his words, he swiftly turned his gaze away, ignoring the unconcealed torment emitting from Itachi's person.

"…You are right," Itachi confessed lightly. "I apologize for marring your good name, and i-it's true, I killed…" He swallowed. "I killed everyone. Our entire clan was destroyed because of me."

Sasuke was trembling, and he punched his fist into Itachi's chest again. "_Why? _Why the _fuck _would you do that?" He put the quavering hand to his face, a violent shiver running through his entire being. "Why…Why, I don't understand. Why would you leave…why would you leave…me."

Sasuke clutched at both his eyes as his anger was renewed, intense rage flowing through every pore in his body. "If you didn't love me why didn't you just _say so? _Why would you kill everyone just to leave me behind, drenched in the blood of my own family? Why, did you do it just to prove a point? To prove how superior you were?" He was banging his fists against Itachi's chest again, his rage blinding him from all else. "Why didn't you just _kill me?"_

"I could never kill you," Itachi whispered after a moment, voice sounding strained, but ever passionate.

Sasuke burst into sobs, his once pounding fists now limp against Itachi's chest. "Like _fuck _if I believe _that." _He said, eyes shut tight. His voice was low, aching. "Y-you killed e-everyone, s-so e-easily." He sniffled, and he wiped his nose with the palm of his hand. "A-and then, when I lost my memories, y-you were so nice to me." He shook his head fervently. "It doesn't make sense. None of this makes _sense!"_

Brot—," Itachi stopped. "Sasuke, I would like you to know the truth."

Sasuke looked up to the man's eyes. "What?"

Itachi held his palm gently against the boy's smooth cheek, and Sasuke couldn't help but resist slapping it away. The older man's face had such a captivating air, and Sasuke's body was a statue, unable to turn or look away.

Itachi allowed a small, delicate smile to lift his features. "I want you to know why I killed them."

XxXxXxXxX

**2 Hours Later**

"So…so that's how it is?"

"Yes."

"That's why you killed everyone?"

"Yes."

Sasuke leaned back against the tree trunk, head upturned to the darkened sky. The looming trees obscured the clouds, engulfing the infinite expanse of sky. It looked quiet up there, peaceful, and Sasuke wished he could achieve that kind of tranquility in himself. He clutched lightly at his chest, closing his eyes. His heart hurt.

Itachi's explanation had been thorough, decisive, and straightforward, and nowhere could Sasuke find a loophole in the older man's story. If he didn't know better, he'd say Itachi was telling the truth.

Even so, he was hard-pressed to believe everything the man had said. After all, he had killed…fuck, he had killed everyone.

But he was ordered to.

Sasuke's hands clenched to fists. What should he believe? Was it possible that _Konoha _had demanded the Uchiha clan's massacre? Was that even plausible?

But the way Itachi had said it, it was so fervent and earnest that Sasuke couldn't _not _believe it.

So…where did that leave them?

Sasuke sighed lightly, running a hand through his raven hair. "What…What am I supposed to say? I-I don't know what to believe." Sasuke hated how he was being so honest, but his mind was frantically searching for a solution. Should he hate Itachi despite it all; it _was _murder. But he had done it out of loyalty for the village, and he was forced to kill the clan. Itachi had been a kid when it all happened, so maybe he shouldn't be held morally responsible.

Itachi didn't say anything, only continued to watch Sasuke through intense eyes. Sasuke swallowed, his gaze briefly meeting Itachi's. "Does this mean everything can just go back to the way things were?"

In kneeling position, Itachi offered a small smile. "I think it could, little brother…if you let it."

Sasuke didn't know what to say to that.

XxXxXxXxXxX

**Three Days Later**

It turned out Sasuke _could _forgive Itachi for the crime he had committed all those years ago. Sasuke could hardly remember the faces of his parents, his family, and he felt oddly content with just having his brother by his side. His head rested comfortably in Itachi's lap, both of them sitting contently on the sofa in their small home. Some nameless show was on the television screen, and Sasuke couldn't bring himself to get too excited about it. It'd been years since he'd seen a TV, but he felt much more happy that Itachi was watching it with him.

He couldn't remember ever feeling so safe. It was an odd feeling, but comforting. Itachi's fingers were weaving through his own dark hair, slowly lulling him to sleep.

"'Tachi?" Sasuke slurred after a while.

"Yes, brother?" There was a hint of a smile in his voice.

"You're not gonna leave me 'gain, right?"

The hand through his hair stopped half a second, before picking up its usual pace. Sasuke felt Itachi lean forward. "Never. You're stuck with me."

Sasuke could only smile.

**One Month Later**

"I really wish these shows didn't consist of two people fucking like rabbits all the damn time," Sasuke grumbled, flipping the channel to find a couple trapped in a heated embrace, the woman's breast grasped firmly in the man's palm. He flipped it again, landing safely on a sports channel.

Itachi momentarily halted in his chore, setting down his utensils to look over at his brother. He stood there for a moment, subtly fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, before finally making his way over to the sofa Sasuke was planted in, sitting beside him.

"Actually, this was…something I wanted to talk about," Itachi said, voice lacking in the amusement Sasuke had been anticipating.

Sasuke only looked at him incredulously. "You want to talk about fucking?"

"Not…per se," Itachi said, flushing. "Sasuke, I would like…" Itachi eyes drifted as he looked to the side, humble. "I'd like to make a request, if you don't mind."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, curiosity getting the better of him. "What?"

"I know that…I know that everything you've been through has altered your personality considerably. This is obviously to be expected." Itachi was twiddling with the hem of his worn jacket, a sign of anxiety. A sign of weakness. A sign that was _never_supposed to show. "But…could you try not to be so…disturbingly vulgar?"

Now both Sasuke's eyebrows were raised, and he would've broken into a chuckle if Itachi's face wasn't so dark and haunted. "Wha—Why?"

Itachi swallowed, attempting a smile. "No reason. It just…reminds me." The fake smile fell. "Reminds me of how scarred you are…" His voice trailed off, barely reeling in the final words _because of me._

Itachi looked away, mood morose. Never in Itachi's knowledge had Sasuke ever been so blunt or vulgar when discussing sexual content. All those years ago, he'd been a true innocent, a pure child with nothing but good intentions and harmless words. It hit Itachi hard to see that boy has grown up an abused, mentally disturbed fifteen year old that so easily replaces "sex" with "fuck".

Worse yet, it didn't seem as though Sasuke was disturbed by it at all. Maybe the vulgar vocabulary was so common it had just become habit.

And if so many sadistic men hadn't gotten their repulsive hands on him, his baby brother wouldn't be so scarred.

Sasuke spoke, hoping he sounded eager. "Sure. I'm kind of ignorant on how actual teenagers are suppose to act anyway, so what do I need to change?"

Itachi looked up at that. Sasuke had been damn near secluded his entire life, trapped in Deidara's hell for two full years, then used by Orochimaru for three. Sasuke didn't know how he was _supposed _to act.

Itachi couldn't help the small smile that crossed his face at the irony of his brother's ignorance. When he was younger, he was cloistered from all the things provocative and grotesque, growing up under the strict regulations of the Uchiha clan. A few years later, that ignorance was brutally stripped from him as he was forced to witness the harshest, most inhumane reality of the world. Rape.

After the massacre, he'd essentially lost any pride or dignity he had left at the hands of Deidara, Orochimaru, and every man he was forced to sleep with while amnesiac. Instead of being ignorant of sexual perversion, Sasuke lost all knowledge of the other side of world, the happy, more carefree place most people are mercifully dealt. When Sasuke at least appears in that world, he is once again forced into ignorance, and has to re-learn all the rules he'd tried so hard to acquire last time.

"Well, first of all," Itachi began, "few people like talking about sex so bluntly. And _nobody _calls it 'fucking'." While that wasn't necessarily the case, Itachi didn't want his little brother to seem like the sleazy pervert that wants to get in everyone's pants when he was merely utterly and completely naïve. "And you _never _have sex for money. _Never. _Men that want to pay you for sex are bad people that must always be avoided."

Sasuke was taking in every word, like a dog waiting to be taught the latest trick. Itachi's smiled slightly at the boy's fervor to learn. He knew they'd have to take little steps, and he knew it would be hard for the both of them, but maybe…

Itachi's smile widened as he suddenly ruffled Sasuke's dark hair, the boy's once attentive gaze morphing into a frown as he tried to hide his smile.

Maybe he could make Sasuke human, after all.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**And at last we reach the end! I'm truly sorry for my horribly intermittent updates. I'm kind of new with this, so my next story will already be fully written before I put it on the website. That way, I won't have to scramble around trying to create a chapter. I hope the ending wasn't too boring or abrupt! Thanks for sticking with me this long!**


End file.
